All Truth No Lies
by titansfan1211
Summary: When the titans have game nights beastboy picks a game called Ultimate Truth. he accidentally says a truth spell that goes with the game, and now the titans have to answer any question asked to them. but how far will they go to get answers? last Chptr up!
1. Game night!

"DUDES! COME ON! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Beastboy shouted, as the other titans slowly took their places on the sofas in the living room. It was the holiday season, and Beastboy had insisted on celebrating, and somehow convinced Robin to let them each pick a game to play, when their name was pulled out of the hat with all of their names in it. Today, it was Beastboy's turn, and he insisted on making his game a surprise. "Okay! Today, for your ultimate entertainment and enjoyment, you will watch as you find out things you didn't know about each other, and maybe not even yourself! We are playing the one, the only… ULTIMATE TRUTH!" Raven rolled her eyes, and told him to get on with it.

"Hey, I sat through your game night! You're stuck here! Now, there's some chant thingy we have to say before we play…" he shuffled through a pile of papers, which had example questions, ideas, rules… "There it is!" He began the chant as the titans sat around in a circle:

"_The truth that is asked will be told,_

_Lies will not come from young or old._

_Whether you want to or not, _

_Once you start playing the game,_

_The truth will come out_

_And not one will hold shame._

"_Try to tell a lie and the truth will go deeper,_

_Try to back out and the questions get steeper._

_The only way out is if the question does change,_

_The only way onward is to dig through the pain._

"_If you do not want to know then don't ask,_

_If you do want to know then don't bask,_

_In the way it's answered or you'll go crazy till,_

_You go into the darkness where mind will go still._

"_To exit the game you must answer,_

_Till there is nothing left on questioning minds._

_The game is not over when more questions form, _

_The game will not stop until all reach a peace in their minds._

"_To stay you must play and now head my warning_

_Don't ask to hurt, _

_Don't ask to blame,_

_Don't ask just for personal gain._

"_Why so serious?_

_It's just a game_

_Now go have some fun,_

_And ignore hurt and pain! _

The titans sat in silence as they let the meaning of the words seep in. They all felt a change, and Raven realized, "Beastboy, that wasn't just some silly chant! That was a truth spell for the game! Now we have to tell the truth no matter what is asked, and have no control over our answers! I think that if you desperately don't want to answer, that you should do some sort of signal before opening your mouth so the question can be changed." The other four bobbled their heads in agreement, and Beastboy went on to explain the game in more detail.

"The person who starts picks a question from either on one of the cards or your own question. They get to pick who is asked. After you answer a question, it becomes your turn. No repeats of a question on the same round. So, I guess I'll start since I picked the game." The other titans nodded, and he looked at the first row of questions. "The questions we ask are supposed to get harder each round, so this round is sort of like a test run." He looked up at his friends, and decided which one to pick.

Um… Starfire! Um… what is the stupidest thing you have ever done?"

Starfire blushed. "Well, once on my home planet of Tamaran, I went to go see my fellow neighbor one morning. When I reached his house, I realized I was still in my pajamas!" the others laughed a little, but didn't see what was so bad about it, until she said, "Pajamas on Tamaran are… how you would say, skimpy? Yes?" she blushed a deeper shade of red, and said, "It is my turn to do the asking of questions now, yes?" the others nodded.

Like Beastboy, she scanned the list, not being able to think of a good question. "I choose to ask the question of friend Cyborg!" He looked at her in shock, with a little bit of worry on his face. Sometimes the Tamaranian girl would ask questions that are a little uncomfortable… He let go of his breath and sighed, once he heard the question. "What is your favorite thing to do, and why?"

"Aww, well that's an easy question! I like to go dancing late at night, to try and impress the ladies." He gasped, and covered his mouth. He had meant to say "Working on the T-Car", but his mouth had other ideas. The non metal half of his face turned bright red, as he watched Robin and Beastboy shake from laughter. They nearly fell over they were laughing so hard! "That's not what I meant to say! No fair!" he looked at the chant they had said, and read over the part that said,

"_Whether you want to or not, _

_Once you start playing the game,_

_The truth will come out…_

"Aww man! That ain't fair! Come on!" He looked at the boy wonder and the little green changeling. "Okay, well let's see how funny it is when you answer Mr. I think I'm so in control! Robin! I got a question for you!" Robin stopped laughing almost immediately_. _

"Yea? What is it Mr. Ladies man!" even Raven had to smile at his sassy comeback. In his head he thought, "Shoot! Ok, just gotta keep cool! It's just Cyborg, how hard could it be?"

"Okay… what is the stupidest thing you've ever done to get a girls attention?" Robin's face turned tomato red. "Well, go on now! It isn't that bad of a question…" he peered into his red face. "Or is it?"

"Fine." Robin scowled, not liking the fact that he had no choice but to answer. "Once I had a fight with my old girlfriend, and I still really liked her, and I thought she still liked me. So I went outside her window, and played guitar and sang a song for her…" even though it didn't seem possible, the boy wonder face seemed to get a deeper shade of red. Cyborg got annoyed, because instead of laughing at him, the girls expressed how cute they thought that was.

"Man, the chicks are always on that little spiky-haired shorty's side…" what Cyborg didn't realize, was that because of the truth spell, he had actually voiced his opinion out loud. When Robin shot him a look that clearly stated: even though I'm shorter doesn't mean I can't kick your….

"Let's get on with the game, shall we," asked Raven, before the two boys started another one of their famously scary fights. The guys sat back down.

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter! I would have continued but I didn't want your ears falling off listening to me blab on! PLEASE comment and review! I want your opinions! Send in questions you'd like the titans to answer! I want the story to be what you guys want it to be! L8R!!!


	2. Answers, anwers, answers

**Hey! Before I continue, I'd like to thank a few people!

For posting ideas: "thenormalfreak" and "me" I'll try to incorporate your ideas! Thanks for posting! =)

And soccerforlife19067, for being the one to introduce me to fanfic! Check out her story if you are a Percy Jackson fan!

Also thanks to the people that are faving this and adding it to story alert!! Luv Ya!

Thanks to all of yall, and happy reading!!

Back to the story now…

* * *

Robin looked at the two remaining titans. "Well, since Beastboy went first, I guess I have to ask you a question Raven…" the other titans thought over his logic, which made sense, since Beastboy had already asked a question. Raven looked up and into his masked eyes, with a questioning look on her face. What could he possibly ask? The other questions hadn't been too bad, so she figured he'd give her a freebee, until he asked the question.

"Umm, what's the most embarrassing thing one of your parents has done?" the question would have been easy for any other titan, but with Raven… The other titans looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She felt the words coming up her throat, and quickly covered her mouth. "Um, you okay Raven? Do you need me to change the question? Though, in the rules it says you can only skip one…" She shook her head and answered.

"The short version? Well… when I was born, my father… he… destroyed my home, Azarath…" She looked miserable, and her cheeks were flaming. Starfire went over to her and gave her a little hug to try and comfort the girl. Immediately she got a vision in her head; A flashback of the destruction of the beautiful marble colored city. Flames indulged the buildings and people, small children were crying, monks ran around with stressed looks on their faces…

"Ahh!" Starfire screamed, as she jumped back away from the mysterious, hooded girl. The others looked at her with questioning stares, except for Raven, who knew what she had seen. "It felt so real… why Raven? Why did I see such horrible visions?"

_To exit the game you must answer,_

_Till there is nothing left on questioning minds…_

"So, all that I saw… that was truly what had happened?" Raven nodded in verification. "But, all those people, all those innocent people…" Raven's face fell, so instantly Starfire perked up, and tried to make her best friend happy again. The three guys looked on curiously, not knowing if they wanted to see what Star had…"Well, it is your turn to ask Beastboy the questions of answering! You can ask whatever you please, yes?"Raven cheered up a little bit when she remembered that, and looked at her victim.

"Oh Beastboy, what am I going to do with you…" GULP. She thought of everything she wanted to know, and asked the simplest question. "Hmm… what was the most embarrassing date you've ever had?" The others looked back and forth at each other, wondering themselves. Beastboy did his not so famous nervous chuckle, and answered.

"I was going on this date with this chick and waited for a few hours. She didn't come, so I went home and checked my messages. Turns out that I went to the wrong place..." the others held back their laughter as he continued, "Yea, I ran over there and she slapped me upside the head and told me how much of an idiot I was… hehehe…"

"What's changed?" Raven asked, her monotone voice giving no hint at whether she was serious or not, as the titans gave into the laughter they had been holding back. "You know how silly I looked sitting there waiting… CRAP!" Now it was Raven's turn to cover her mouth and blush. She hadn't meant to say that. Cyborg and Robin sat there gawking.

"Wait! So you two are like, together? Since when!? For how long?!" Cyborg, being an older brother figure to the girl was a little freaked by her going out with his best friend. He looked on quizzically, expecting an answer to come from the little green guy sitting next to him, who started to answer...

Before a word could come out of his mouth, Raven covered it up and said, "he already answered a question, remember? It's time for round two. Beastboy, you're up again." She put down the hand that was covering his mouth.

Another rule seemed to pop out from the paper, and Beastboy read it aloud. "_Once you ask a question to someone, you may not ask them another one until you have asked a question from every other person. Also, as you progress to each round, the questions asked must be tougher…" _instantly, the cards in front of them changed, and the sample questions turned into more difficult ones.

As the titans looked over the new sample cards, Beastboy announced, "this is gonna be good…"

**So, after round one, what do you think? How much harder should the questions get? Comment what you think! Also, I'm going to give you a few choices down here, so listen up! Post your top question choice, and it might just appear!

Should Beastboy ask:

A. Robin the last time he cried, (and have the titans find out about his dead parents)

B. Cyborg what he would be doing if he wasn't metal, (and find out about his past)

C. Raven why she came to Earth, (and learn more about Azarath and her mother)

POST YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WANT IT TO APEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!


	3. No fun in a circus anymore

** YAY!!!!!!!!!!! =) THANKS FOR REVIEWING PEOPLEZ!! I would have waited for more reviews with peoples letter choices, but I am a very impatient person… hehehe… so, the results were unanimously… A!! (by 2 votes, but like I said, I'm impatient!) Don't worry though! If you were hoping for a different letter choice but didn't want to review, I probably will have those or similar questions asked. (If you've figured it out, Beastboy now has to start and end each round, so he needs some good questions, but I think I'm gonna make each chapter be big on one certain character… so I gonna stop my rambling now… ENJOY!!!**

The titans all looked around uncomfortably. None of them knew how much tougher of a question the changeling could come up with. Beastboy was known as a joker, but when he wanted to be, he could be pretty serious, and with the titans' dark pasts, a simple question like what's your favorite color could bring up conflict... "Robin! I choose you!" Beneath his domino mask, the boy wonder rolled his eyes and listened to what the others believed to be one of Beastboy's silly questions. "Okay! When was the last time you cried, and why?"

Robin's face became ghostly pale, instead of tomato red, which bugged the two titan girls, just the slightest bit. In his mind he wondered whether or not he would use his freebee for this. But before he got the chance to decide, the powerful truth spell took hold of him and he immediately blurted out, in a voice barely audible, "three years ago," and covered his mouth before the spell could make him reveal the reasons.

"Aww! Well fancy that! A thirteen year old mini boy wonder went home crying to mommy and daddy! Hahaha!" the other titans started to laugh a little. "Man, I thought you were tougher than that! What was the problem, skin your knee playin' hopscotch? Hahaha!" Cyborg looked up and saw that no one was laughing along anymore. "What?" he made the mistake of looking over at Robin. Once the others had seen the look on his face, they had shut up immediately. Robin had been giving Cyborg the worst death glare possible, even beating out Raven's worst glare by a landslide. "What?"

In a small voice that slowly grew louder, Robin exclaimed, "don't you EVER mention them! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! OR THEM! JUST SHUT UP OKAY?! YEA, I CRIED! WHOOPDEY DOO! WHO CARES! SURE AS HECK YOU DON'T! REASONS AREN'T MEANT TO BE SHARED WITH SELFISH JERKS LIKE YOU!"

He got up and ran over to Cyborg, and was about to start beating the living daylights out of him, when he was indulged in black energy. He twisted and squirmed in Raven's grasp, and slowly stopped fighting it. The boy wonder slumped back to his seat, before he did anything else that could get him kicked off the team (or thrown in jail for that matter). In his head, the boy wonder tried to calm down while ignoring the frightened, startled looks the other titans were giving him when they thought he wasn't looking.

The last time they had seen him not even half as pissed off, was when Slade made him be his apprentice. The leader had always stayed calm and composed, and almost never made sudden outbursts; none like the one just now. He had never turned to physical violence against his friends. Everyone watched him closely, as to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly attack anybody.

In a slow, steady voice, he began, "I usually don't cry. Ever. Even as a baby, I rarely ever cried. Three years ago…" he stopped, wondering how he could word it so that they didn't know his identity, but still understand. "Three years ago, I was a pretty average kid. Me and my parents were in a trapeze act, which will remain unnamed, for purposes you can all figure out." All eyes drifted towards the mask. "We were a very close family, just the three of us. We were known for a special move, which practically is in my blood." He smiled vaguely, remembering the cheers of the audience, the proud smiles of his parents. "It was six flips in the air, before flying onto the following trapeze, all done without the safety of the net… we were a big bunch of dare devils…" (that got a lot of raised eyes- dare devil + robin = not so much) "it was a great life, and it almost seemed too good to be true." A serious look came over the boys face. "Apparently it was."

FLASHBACK (in robin's POV, as told to the titans.)

"_I'll race you to the big top!" I said, jumping across the strung lights, eager to beat my parents. They just laughed, and slowly followed behind. I leaped down, and started to enter the circus tent, where I ran into a tall creepy guy, accompanied by two buff men. He gave me a sinister sneer, but I held my ground. My parents soon came in, and saw that they had cornered me._

"_Now, what's the meaning of this? Let him go!" my father yelled, as he confronted the first man. Having distracted the men, I slowly slipped away._

"_Hold it just a second! We are friends, not enemies! My brothers and I are here to offer you, protection, for a small fee of course…"_

"_Thank you, really, but we don't need any protection," my mother started to protest. She started to back up as one of the tough guys started moving forward, and my dad got in front of her to protect her._

_I started to inch closer to my father, trying to figure out what to do, when the tall man started to explain, "Listen, we happen to be a circus family ourselves!" He pointed at each of his brothers in turn. "The strong man" he lifted up a crate full of who knows what, and smashed it with his bare hands. "The knife thrower…" his other brother swiftly threw a knife, narrowly missing my head. "I'll be you're ring master for tonight, and we will be providing the entertainment unless…" he jingled some coins in his pocket. One of his goons came forward, and punched my dad in the stomach, and watched as he crumpled to the ground. I started to step forward to show them what I thought, but my mom held me back. I loosened her grip, and started forward to go knock that grin off of his sick face…_

"_Hey, not so fast shorty!" His other goon grabbed me. "Now you can't cause any trouble!" he dropped me. And I answered, with a smug look on my face._

"_Too late! I called the police ten minutes ago!"_

"_And guess who intercepted that call?" we all looked up, and there he was. The Batman. He started fighting them. The knife thrower pinned him up to a target, and started throwing. "You must have been great at this. What happened?" he looked up with a sinister grin._

"_I missed!" he was about to throw it at batman for real, so I got ran over and knocked the guy over. The strong man was trapped, and his brothers ran. Batman disappeared. As the sirens came closer…_

_The next day, I got into my new costume before the show, which my mother had made. At first I hated it, and wondered why it was so… colorful. "Because, when I see you up there, you remind me of a little robin." She smiled and as she walked out I said, "You know, kids my age get made fun of for nicknames like that." She laughed. Our act was up. I was wearing this cover so my costume would be a surprise. My parents were swinging back and forth. I was getting ready for my part, when suddenly…"_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Those goons had taken the screws off of one of the trapezes. It came loose, and they started falling… I saw the look in my mother's eyes, pleading and desperate. There was nothing I could do… I couldn't save them…" Robin's face became downcast.

Starfire looked at him comfortingly, and observed, "So, that's how you got the name, Robin. Is your uniform, the one she made?" Robin nodded. "How did you meet the batman anyway?" The boy wonder suddenly lightening up said, "But that's for another question…" the titans smiled, and continued the game.

**actually, they continue next chapter!! (This one was kind of long, since Robin's big question was asked…) New chapter new choices!

Who do you want Robin to ask a big question to:

Starfire

Cyborg

_(He can't ask raven again and he cant ask bb till he's picked second to last) _

_RATE REVIEW COMMENT CRITIZIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. DRAMA!

"Uhh…" the boy wonder looked back and forth between the two titans he could ask a question to. "I guess I'll ask u a question, Cyborg!" he smiled sweetly, which made the metal man even more nervous. What did the boy have up his sleeve? Suddenly, Robin got up and walked to the kitchen area. He came back with a silver platter.

"Revenge," he lifted the cover, revealing the question, "is served." He started to laugh, which made the others more scared and confused, especially after the last topic. Cyborg looked up pleadingly. "well, there is the replacement question if you want to use your freebee… he was tempted, but knew the boy probably thought of an even worse question than the one in front of him. He shook his head. "pity…" the boy lifted the lid off the other platter, and the card on it read: what is your favorite color?

Drat! The kid had outsmarted him yet again. He looked up, and saw Robin trying hard not to burst out laughing. "So, what does the card say anyway?" asked a curious little changeling.

"Name at least one good thing each titan is better than then you at, that you are jealous of…" he growled. Beastboy looked confused for a second, but then started laughing when he figured out how cruel Robin's punishment was, as he spoke. "Beastboy- better at making jokes and at videogames than me. Raven- about twenty times smarter than me and better at chess and any other game I play her in. Starfire- her ability to get peoples' attention, her strength and her…" he stopped as his cheeks blazed, then continued, "and her fashion sense." The other titans, including Raven, all howled with laughter. "And Robin-…" he again growled, then mumbled, "better at fighting, smarter, better with ladies, more attractive, better at sports… grrrrrr…" he shot an evil look at the boy wonder, who stood there smugly, smiling his Cheshire Cat Smile, celebrating his victory…

Cyborg got super P/O, and did the worst thing possible at the moment- pick fights with the titans' leader. "Yea, yea… laugh all you want! At least I'm not so short that girls have to bend down to kiss me, so wussy that I call the police when mommy and daddy are in trouble, and so self conscious that I have to hide behind a mask!"

Robin lunged forward, and again, Raven held him back with her dark energy, but this time it didn't do so good. He freed himself easily and raced forward. Cyborg ran as fast as he could, realizing how stupid of a thing he had just done. "Oh dang!" As Robin chased Cyborg around, he cornered the metal man, and was about to attack when Raven, Beastboy and Starfire pinned him down, and did the last thing he was expecting- they cuffed him.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway! Did you hear a word he just said?! About my parents, after all that! Just one punch! That'll teach em!" Starfire did a very unexpected thing also, and slapped the boy across the face (lightly, of course).

"Please, Robin! Get a hold of yourself! Yes, Cyborg has said some words of meanness, but that doesn't make it right to turn to violence! Please, you are… scaring me…" She shrank down, and Robin looked down, ashamed.

"Yea, you guys are right. I do need to get a grip, it's just… it isn't like normal fights where he is just making fun of my hair or taste in music or whatever, and I can deal with the short jokes it's just… it's like he's trying to rip me apart, little by little… I tell him one thing serious, and within minutes, he uses it to mock me and criticize me and my family! Then with the mask comment…" Robin's face twisted up, remembering the words he had said about his parents especially, then about the mask.

Robin stood up, (still cuffed), and looked Cyborg, (who was huddled in a corner at the time), and said "I may have lost my temper tonight, and I may have done some stupid things, but at least I can admit that! At least I'm not a coward! Yea, I keep my identity a secret, but wouldn't you? With my past, I kind of have no choice! At least at the end of the night, I can admit that! At least I still have my dignity."

As easily as he would have a thin rope, he immediately twisted his arms to the front, and slipped the cuffs of his wrists. They all held their breaths, and Cyborg braced himself for the punch he knew was coming, but instead, Robin simply stated, "It's your turn," and sat down in his seat.

I am never gonna understand that guy… Beastboy thought to himself, as he sat back down as well. Everyone soon started to follow suit, and they began the game again.

**Hi people! Hope u liked that little bit of drama, but whether you did or not, please let me know so I can make this better! Also, I am done with my mini robin obsession in this story (for now). Now the focus will go on another person's past. Ever notice how depressing their lives were? Well, I gotta go now. L8r!!


	5. fire beats water

*Hey! Thanks for reading this! If you were wondering, my Robin obsession in this story is over for now. I think I'm gonna dedicate a couple chapters to each titan. Thanks again all you reviewers! Remember people- if you review an idea, it probably will appear! Enough blabbing… STORY TIME!

The titans all drifted back to their places in the circle. Cyborg picked… Raven. She raised an eyebrow, as if to warn him that if he messed with her, then he wouldn't be around long enough to get on anyone else's nerves. He got her message, and asked a question that wasn't little, but not major. "What do you do when we go and visit our parents? That one week in the summer every year? Do you go see your mom, or…" Everyone looked around uncomfortably.

"To be honest…"

"You kind of have to be honest after that spell!" Beastboy said.

"Well, I'm not exactly welcome in Azarath anymore, so I hang out here at the tower… with everyone else…"

"Everyone else? What do you mean? Now I know about Robin's parents, but what about the others?

She sighed. "Everyone else," she waved her arm over towards the others, "you'll have to ask them. I can't go back to my mother in Azarath, because… well… "

FLASHBACK! (in Rae's POV)

_I heard a scream, and immediately woke up. "Mother? What's going on? Where did that scream come from? Hello?" I was just a little kid at the time. I looked out my window, and immediately wished I hadn't. A big red daemon was in the middle of the city, destroying everything. He blew flames like a dragon, and shoed off the monk's spells as if they were flies. My mother came up behind me, pulled me back, and shut the blinds._

"_Mother, what's going on! Who is that? Why is he destroying the city?" I was scared for the first time of my life, and couldn't stand the feeling. From the time I was young, I was taught by monks to control my emotions. I didn't know why until that night._

"_That, my dear child… is your father." She seemed to shrink with sadness, as she saw the look on my face twist into a sad, deep frown as the realization washed over me. I looked at her horrified, wondering if it was some sort of horrible sick joke._

"_NO! But, I can't be… he can't be… you couldn't have… why? WHY?!" I screamed, absolutely furious. At my mom, at my father… at the monks… everyone. No wonder they had always acted like I was a threat! Everyone always knew… everyone but me. From the moment I was born, they knew what I was, and what I was destined to be. Of course, nobody had bothered to tell me! Somehow, as if my father himself had summoned it, all the emotions I had ever locked away came out and exploded. My emotions overtook me, and I became… like him. My rage made the city burn, my anger made the people suffer. My hurt made the people sad, and my rejection made them weak. _

_I stumbled up and over to the open window. "No… NO! Mother, please! There must be a way to stop him! There has to be a way to stop all this from happening!" She walked over to me. _

"_There is only one way to stop this all from happening… only one way…but you do not have to… it will be a big sacrifice on your part…" I looked out and saw everyone I ever cared for suffering. _

"_Anything! Whatever it takes to stop this!" She explained to me softly, and looked dangerously close to crying. "You mean I could never come back… ever again?"_

"_Not until you are more controlling of your powers and farther along in years. Unless you really needed to… just remember, you always have a home here in Azarath. No matter what has happened, you still have the love of your people… now go!"_

_She opened a portal, and I stepped through. As I left, it became harder and harder for him to attack, because he didn't have what he needed. Me. His portal to Azarath. His screams echoed throughout the city. People were trying to help those worse off than themselves, but ultimately failed. The people had been scarred for life. No one ever forgot. Only few forgave._

END FLASHBACK

"Whoa."The others were shocked at what had happened, and what had been shared. "So, like, that's why you hang with us then? But one thing still bugs me. Why did your mom send you to earth?" Everyone else was wondering the same thing, but nobody expected Beastboy to ask.

"Earth, is my mother's home planet. She was being attacked by a daemon, and a man rescued her by taking her to Azarath. All my powers… come from the daemon half of me. So… yea… uh, story time's over…? Hey, why are you all staring at me like that?" the others had picked up on something she forgot to mention.

"How old exactly were you when you left Azarath?" asked Starfire, voicing their question aloud.

"I don't know, like… seven? Eight maybe?" she got what they were getting at. "It's not like she abandoned me! I chose to come here!"

"but, where did you…"

"Stay? Where ever I could find a place. Not that hard living on my own. I just took a newspaper route here and there, moved from town to town, did odd jobs… stayed in empty hotel rooms… not that bad…" from the look on her face they could tell it WAS that bad. The sad girl just sighed. Before the truth spell could run her mouth any longer, she said, it's my turn now. I pick Starfire." And the game went on.

*well! The titans are wrapping up round two! Star's turn! Question for you though…

Do you want Starfire's big question asked now by Raven, or would you like some more fluff first to down tone all the crazyness?

Text (REVIEW) your vote! No standard rates apply!! Lol

Review A for fluff (good for robxstar fans)

Or

Review B for crazyness and sadness! (all you die hard drama lovers)

YOUR CHOICE!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! IM TRYING TO GET TO 100 REVIEWS BEFORE THE END OF THE STORY! I NEED YOUR HELP! THANKS AGAIN!!


	6. Sweet as Cotton Candy

"So, friend Raven, what is the question of which I shall partake in?" the Tamaranian asked eagerly, awaiting her turn.

"Uh… What was it like moving from Tamaran to Earth so quickly?" she asked, not really sure awhat else to ask the preppy girl.

"Oh, it was most glorious!" at this point, Starfire floated up and spun in circles, as if to prove her point. "At first it was very strange when I didn't understand you, but then wonderful, as I learned about Earth's 'kindness', and how nice the people on earth are." She glanced over at her friends, and blushed. "Before coming to Earth, I had only experienced kindness from my k'norfka, Galfore. There are not many chances I had to go and socialize with the people, as I was kept under lock and key, being a princess."

"Aww… sighed Beastboy. "That's cute!" the others gave him weird stares. "What? She liked Earth because people were nice to her. That's aww worthy, isn't it?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Raven, Raven, Raven…" she looked up from her musty book, which she had turned her attention to. "You know that was cute! You just won't admit it! Face it! You're a romance at heart! You love a good fluffy story!" he wiggled his eyebrows, and the girl again rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, well take what you're reading for example!" before she got a chance to react, he snatched the book from her hand, and ran. He pulled away the top cover, and revealed the true title of the book- "_Twilight". _

The girl was pissed, and chased the poor boy until she got her book back. The others tried hard not to laugh. She sat down, acting as if nothing had ever happened. "Anyway, another thing… why did you kiss Robin after he took those chains off your wrists?" Now it was Robin's turn to blush, but he looked back at the princess – he had also wanted to know.

"On my planet, we learn languages through lip contact. On Earth, it means… more. Or so I have heard! Hehehe…" she also had started to blush, and BB and Cyborg kept nudging the other, willing themselves not to laugh. OBVIOUSLY, both titans had enjoyed that kiss, whether they would admit it or not.

"I get to ask friend Beastboy a question now, do I not?"

"Yep Star, and make it a good one!"

"Ok! I know of the perfect question of which my mind has been pondering for quite some time! I would be most gratefully delighted to hear of which how you answer!" The others looked on confused. Ignoring their confusion, she continued to go on and on about what she was going to ask. "Well friend Beastboy, I do imagine that I can think up many possibilities in my head, but whether or not I am correct, that knowledge will be bestowed upon me tonight, as I am asking the question I have been wondering about!" _just get on with it!_ The other titans silently pleaded as the time went by.

Eventually, Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh, Star? Maybe you should get on with the question now…" he suggested, hinting at the bored faces of the other titans.

"Oops!" she blushed. "Please do forgive me! I sometimes tend to ramble…" _no kidding. _"So, friend Beastboy…" she asked slowly, as if she had almost forgotten what she was going to say. "Please, I wish to know—what has happened to you that has turned your skin green and given you the powers to change into any animal you please?"

Suddenly, there was a change in the air. The slight tension had turned into a much greater one. "Uh… Beastboy?"

**Yep! That's the end of the chapter!! Sorry if it was short, but I'm bad with fluff, so more drama coming up!!**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! HOW DO **YOU **WANT BB TO REACT? LET ME KNOW!! Thanks!! : )


	7. a not so perfect getaway

"Uh, Beastboy, are you ok?" Robin asked clearly worried about the green changeling.

"Pass."

The other titans were a bit confused. Why would he use his pass on that? How bad could the answer be?

...

"Please, friend Beastboy, are you sure you do not wish to partake in this question? I am sure I could think of a new one! Oh! How about... Why do you not visit your parents on that one fine weekend which Cyborg does?" The tamaranian was cut off by a sigh from Beastboy.

"Actually, I think I'll change my mind. I'll answer the first one." The titans all looked at him, concern in there eyes.

"I'm green because... a couple of years ago, I went on a trip to Africa with... with my parents. It was pretty bad. They said the house was big and beautiful, but really it was just some dumb little hut. The bathroom was like, half a mile away. Trust me, you do not want to walk that far at night to just brush your teeth. It was freezing!

"One day my parents sent me outside to go look around and try to find anything interesting. When I got to one of the farther parts of the property we were staying at, I found this little green monkey. It was realy cute, and it wasn't afraid of me. I went to go pet it, and it bit me. It started clawing at me, and then it ran off. Well, that bite hurt - **a lot.**

"I started to stumble back to the house knowing somthing was wrong with that monkey. The poison from the bite slowly made me go unconcious. My parents saw me lying on the ground, and they brought me inside. They tryed to help me. They were doctors, and they knew the bite would be fatal if they didn't do anything.

"I had a high fever, and was turning green. I was in a coma for three days. I had a rare disease that only animals could get, so they used this untested medical stuff on me. I woke up and was fine, but I was still green. When I woke up, I couldn't stay in human form, and I kept turning into different animals. My parents were a little freaked out. They tested my blood, but it wasn't human anymore- it was animal blood. My parents were fine with it, and just happy I woke up.

"So, then I went home, and met the Doom Patrol, and then you guys." Beastboy still seemed sad, and Robin, looking into the word choices, figured out why.

Gently, he said, "What happened to them? Why didn't they come home with you?" At the mention of his parents again, Beastboy put his head in his hands, and slowly started shaking, which the others soon realized to be crying. They all read between the lines. They were dead. Raven, trying to be supportive patted him on the shoulder, and then hugged him. He seemed to get a little better, and took a few shakey breaths.

"I couldn't save them. We were going on a boat to cross a river, and from the other side we would go to the air port. I went ahead of the boat as a goldfish, happy to be using my powers. I waited on the other side of the river for a while, and then went back to see what was taking them so long. I got to the boat, but I was too late. Everything remaining of it was up in flames, and sinking. They were gone." He hung his head.

"... We're all sorry about your parents Beastboy... They seemed like really good people, you know, doing anything they could to try to save you and all. If you ever want to talk about it... you're not alone." Beastboy looked up, and smiled at his friends.

He wispered a single word. "Thanks."

** Yea, I know that was a short chapter, but yea, It was sad... ever realize how dramatic and horrible the pasts of the titans were? All of them have at least one death or some other kind of traumatic thing. Man...

On that slightly tainted note, please **REVIEW**!! Thanks for reading!!**


	8. Next round!

*Hey! Sorry bout taking forever to upload! I couldn't think of anything but I'm back!! Happy reading! :)

"So, you guys ready for this round?" asked Beastboy, cautiously looking over his friends in turn. They knew the questions were supposed to get harder each round, but how much harder could they realy get? "Um, I think I'll ask Cyborg this question." He started to smile misceviously at the half robot.

"Bring it on Green Bean!" He shot back.

"Oh, I will... I will... heheheh." Cyborg started to get a little worried once BB started with some freaky wack job evil laugh.

"Could ya stop Beastboy? Your evil laugh is even more annoying than Jokers!"

"Yea, and I'm getting a headache." Raven stated, while rubbing her temples.

"Ok, ok! Fine! Cyborg...we know you have a thing for both of them, but Jinx or Bee?" as Cyborg's face turned red, the other titans tried to hold back thier laughter.

"Man! That's not fair! If I say Jinx then Kid Flash will kill me! And if I say Bee, you'll tell titans east and they'll never let me live it down!"

"Exactly!" BB stood there grinning like an idiot, waiting for an answer.

"Igessidsaybeeandstuffbutyea."

"I'm sorry, what was that? It was a little hard to hear you!"

"Bee! Ok, Bee! I'd pick Bumblebee over Jinx! There happy now?!" BB continued grinning. "What?" BB pointed to their super computer's screen, on which an amused Bumblebee stood, with the rest of Titans East. "Uh... how long have you been standing there?" She smiled.

"Long enough. But how did they get you to spill?" Before anyone had the chance to shut him up, BB told them everything about the whole truth spell and the game.

"So, you have to answer any quetions honestly?" Asked Speedy. Head nod. "Ok, well then... Robin! What's your _full_ name! Eye color! who's batman? And who's hotter, Raven or Starfire?" Robin gave him a death look, and covered his mouth to muffle his answers. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I don't know, you tell me... _RH!_" Speedy looked confused, than shocked for a second, then got angry.

"Shut up! What do you know!"

"Enough to keep you quiet!" Speedy growled, and stormed away from the screen.

"So, you'd realy pick me over Jinx?" Asked a bewildered Bee to the blushing Cyborg. He nodded. "Well that's sweet sparky, I'll keep that in mind. She winked and turned off the monitor. They all looked around at each other, until Cyborg stated, "Ok, you are gonna get it you lil grass stain!"

"But dude! She's droppin hints like flies! She's totaly into you and now she knows you like her back so it's all good!" Cyborg thought that over, shrugged and sat back down.

"Ok! Fine. It's my turn! And I'm gonna pick... Starfire!" She squealed in delight.

"Oh! Friend Cyborg! What is the question in which you shall do the asking of?"

"Ok, well somthin thats been buggin me for a while is... Where were your parents when we went to Tamaran? You said that Galfore guy was like your nanny or somthin, but your a princess so they'd have to be the emperor and empress, so you'd think they'd be there..." The young Tamaranian stared down at the floor, a sad look on her face.

The girl looked up, and tears streaked down her face. "My parents didn't take care of me when I was little because they were too busy running the planet, but I fear... are no longer with us... They were taken away when I was young. I am not sure where they are, but... I fell that they are dead..." She broke out in sobs, and all the titans conforted her. "It was a horrible day when we were attacked.

FLASHBACK:

_"I woke up to alarms and battle cries. I went to my window to see what was going on, and I saw that we were being attacked. "Mother? What is going on?" She screamed for me to get down, and she shut the window. We hid in a dresser, until our hiding spot was found. We were too scared to fly and use our strength. We were taken as prisoners on their ship, and held captive. _

_Later, we were taken into a small room and chained down to tables, where Blackfire and my father were. They wanted to see how much energy a Tamaranian could obsorb before we exploded. It was horribly painful, and we could take not much more of it. After a few of these tests, Blackfire and I gained the ability to shoot star bolts. We used our new powers to escape, but we were persued and had to split up. I haven't my parents since._

_Blackfire and I then were attacked again in Tamaran, and I was given to the Gordanians as a prize. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"You see friends, that is why I had come to Earth in the first place, as an escape from my persuers. To this day I still do not know what has become of my parents." The titans sat in a a shocked silence. Starfire always was the happy cheery one, and it didn't seem like such horrible things could have happened to her. Starfire quieted her sniffling, and smiled. "Of corse, if none of that badness had happened, I would not have made such wonderful friends!" Everyone smiled at the optomistic girl. "Please, I would like to ask the question of friend Raven now!"

As the cheery girl circled her dark friend, the boys snickered. Who knew what Starfire would do to poor Raven! This was gonna be sweet... :)

**Hey!! If you got this far than thanks for reading!! Any question ideas? I can't think of any at the moment! Please review any thoughts!! If you guys and gals review then maybe I'll upload faster!! *wink wink nudge nudge* THANKS! :)


	9. Rae and BB sitting in a tree

**Hey everyone! Sorry if updates for this are getting slower, but I lost most of my laptop privilages. :( all because of a stupid math test (which I bombed) that brought my final grade down to a C. But I will try to update as much as possible! If you have any suggestions, they are welcome!! Thanx!!**

"Ok, lets just get this over with," Raven droned in her monotonous voice.

"Joyous friend Raven! Please, since I have not experienced this 'date' you have on your plantet, what recreational activities do you and Beastboy do when you are on the 'date'?" Raven groaned, and put her head back.

"Can I pass for this one?"

"Yes, and then I shall ask you your favorite color instead!"

"Never mind." Starfire watched her intently, while BB blushed and Robin and Cyborg were waiting patiently to see if they would have any reason to kill beastboy. "Um... we've... gone to one of my favorite cafe's... and I went to a comedy club with him..." at this everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "We've also gone bowling, and... oh yea, that almost date at the resturaunt..."

"What else have you two done?" asked Cyborg, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, trying to pry out information.

"Ok, you have got to be kidding me. I answered the question! It's none of your buisness what we have or haven't done!" Cy's eyebrows went up and his eyes got big. Starfire just stared, confused.

"You see Raven, you're trapped." Said Robin, with a cocky grin on his face. "If you say nothing, then Cy, your 'big brother' is gonna assume the worst, and pound beastboy to death, but if you do say, Cy will still beat him to a pulp, but possibly nicer. Your choice." He smirked, and Raven scowled.

"Ok, Cyborg, chill! We haven't done anything more than kiss!"

"You mean like that totaly wicked makeout session we had? Dude, that totaly rocked!" The changeling looked up, and saw the look on Cyborg's face. "I should have stayed quiet, shouldn't I?" Robin nodded, and Raven smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"Cyborg, don't kill him. Let me do that." Cyborg nodded at the dark teen but still scowled at Beastboy when he inched the slightest bit closer to Raven.

"But you and I are having a talk later." She rolled her eyes, knowing how over protective Cyborg could be to her and Star. His motto about BB and Robin, was that they break Rae and Star's hearts, he breaks their skulls.

"Whatever."

She continued, "Okay, who's my next victim?" She looked around at her friends. "Robin." He nodded, but inside his head he thought, _crap! I shouldn't have bugged her like that! She's been inside my head before, she could kill me! with her next question!_

Raven's head: _ok, what could I possibly ask that he will actually answer? I'll leave the annoying stuff to the others._

"So... why did you quit being Batman's little wonder boy? When I went in your head, I saw you swear on a bible or somthing to be annitiated or whatever." She looked up. Bad move. Worst. Death glare. Ever.

_Great, now he isn't gonna answer, he'll be pissed off at me and to top it off, I have to think of a new question! _She looked back at Robin, who now had his head in his hands, and was slumped over, looking very upset.

"That wasn't an annitiation Raven. That was when I had to swear over the bible that I would never reveal my or his identity to others. My identity points out his. And I didn't quit Raven. I was fired." All the titans jaws **dropped**. Why would anyone fire Robin? But that was exactly what they were about to find out.

** Yea, I know, that was a short chapter, but too bad. The next one I'm guessing is gonna be VERY long, because of that lil question Raven just had to ask. Thanks so much for the reviews!! Over 30!! My goal for this story is to reach 50 reviews, so please REVIEW!! :) Flames are welcome! Thanks for reading! I think I'll stop ranting now, so BYE!!


	10. FIRED?

**Hey!! Sorry bout slow updates!! It's kinda crazy hectic right now, with school (boo) and the school play (YAY!!). Plus I'm working on TFA and TTGS. AND I have an idea for a titans/bats cross over. Anywho, Thanks so much for reviewing! 44 reviews! Man! Thats CRAZY!!! Almost to 50!!Thanx, and enjoy!!**

"Fired? DUDE! How the heck do YOU of all people get fired?! How can batman fire you anyway?!" Robin sent a dirty look towards Beastboy, then got a disgusted look on his face, remembering the words of his mentor.

"Aparently for being an, and I quote, 'irrisponsible, stuborn, annoying little brat who doesn't know how to follow orders or behave like a responsible adult, that is headstrong and too damn cocky for their own good'." The titan's eyebrows went **UP. "**Oh, and also he said I was turning out to be a total failure, and that I was useless and only got in the way. Aparently he liked it better when me and Babs weren't around.

Ok, so Robin could be VERY stuborn at times, and sometimes he could be pretty cocky, but irresponsible? bratty? Raven smirked. Sounded more like Beastboy to her.

"Who's is this Babs? Is she perhaps another hero of superness in Gotham city?"

"Did I say Babs, _shoot!_ I meant to say Batgirl. Kind of a nickname."

"Man, what happened?" asked Cyborg, egar to get to the point.

"I'm not sure how it really started. After a couple of years though, it started bugging me how I was always taking orders from him. I mean sure, I knew he was the adult and that he had been crime fighting for many more years than me. As I got older though, I tried becoming more of a partner, and less of a sidekick. Instead though, he became more stuborn than ever, and treated me like I was still the nine year old side kick I started out as, instead of the 15 year old teenager. That's when we started fighting. Once I turned 15, we just didn't agree on anything. Any slight mistake I made would earn me a dirty look and a lecture. When I did somthing good though? Nothing! If I did good, he ignored me. I started getting kind of fed up with how in costume he only critizised me or bossed me around, even after I had saved his butt for the 50 millionth time. He was just to stuborn to act like an adult.

"One night, we had had a particularly bad fight because of some of the grades I brought home. Yea, sure, I could've tried harder, but I didn't exactly want to come home from patrol and study, which I usually did. So I brought home a C - in French. He thought it was because of the crime fighting that my grades were going down, but I told him I could handle the double life. He said any more grades like that and I would be on probation for a while. I told him he couldn't tell me what to do, that I was responsible. He yelled and said I couldn't go on patrol. He called Bar-uh, Batgirl instead.

"So I hung out in the Batcave for a while, and I noticed that Joker was out, and I knew Batman wouldn't be able to handle Joker, Harley, their henchman along with all the other criminals that Batgirl was going after. So I went out on patrol even though he said not to.

"I found the clue Joker had left, and went to the place I assumed it would be leading too, thinking Batman would already be there. But Batman didn't get the puzzle, and went somewhere else. Meanwhile, I was in the right spot.

"It was pitch black, so I didn't see Joker until it was too late. All the sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my sholder, and the last thing I remembered before going unconcious was his laugh." Robin shuddered from the thought. "When I woke up, I was in the Batcave. I suppose Batman and Batgirl eventually found me.

"Before I could say anything about why I disobeyed a direct order, or how I was just trying to help, he started to flip out at me. I said that he could have gotten shot as easily as I had. He started with the insults, and said nothing would've happened if I had stayed home and listened, and yada yada yada, bout how darn perfect he was, ect. ect. He thought we were on the same page. I told him things change, and that people change. That's when he crossed the line. He forbade me from being Robin ever again. There was no way I would let him do that, so I got up and left."

"With a bullet wound!?" asked a shocked Beastboy.

"I was out for a few days, and it had started healing. It didn't hurt too bad. So, anyway, that's how I got fired. I figured if I couldn't be Robin in GOtham, I could be Robin somewhere else."

"Dude, that's totaly sweet! One thing bugs me though. You said all this happened because of a bad grade? Even if he was your dad, he shouldn't have gotten all worked up about one C. I mean, it's not like you're that Grayson kid that's gonna inherit Wayne Industries some day!"

Robin, hearing the last part of Beastboy's speech, sputtered, and went into a caughing fit. "Pff, me, Richard Grayson? Yea, sure...hehe. Well, to answer your question, he was worried about my grades because he's my adoptive father. He wants me to get into a good school and, uh, the family buisness. His, anyway. hehe. Yea, he's a uh, buisness man... like Bruce Wayne. Not exactly the circus type."

If only Beastboy knew how right he was...

"So, who's next?"

** yea i know, not the best chapter, but it's somthing! I am almost to my goal of 50 reviews!! Yay! Please contribute to the cause and REVIEW! Thanxs!! :) **


	11. what if

**Hey!! I'm back! Hope you like it!! A sappy chapter for valentines day!! :) I usualy like non-sappy spastic drama, so if this is bad, feel free to tell me off. If it's good, I'd like to know that too! Well, enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own teen titans!! Unless the producers put them on ebay I have no chance. Or if I build a time macine and go back in time and think of them first and make sure there's a sixth season... so, yea. I don't own them.

WARNING: this chapter is totaly sappy!! If you don't like fluff, then you won't like this chapter. If you are a terra lover then you won't hate this chapter, unless you are a hardcore terraXbb fan. but if you were you probably wouldn't be reading this. Eye well. If you are a RavxBB fan, then you will 3 this chapter. Read on!! :)

Robin scanned the room. "Uh... Beastboy I guess." Beastboy's face turned pale. Well, light green anyway. That dude had it rough so who knew what he could come up with!

After thinking for a moment, he asked, "So since everything that happened, and now that you're with Raven and all... what would you do if Terra came back?" Beastboy was taken aback at the question. That was the question he would ask? Huh. Not exactly what he was expecting. Now that he thought about it...

"Seriously dude, I have no idea. I mean, sure I used to really like her. A lot. I fell in love with her. But then she betrayed us and I didn't know what to think. I don't know, I guess I took it personaly, since I was real close with her. I started to wonder if our whole relationship was a lie. If she meant everything she said to me, to us all. I mean, was it all just a game to her from the start? I mean, seriously, the only date we had, Slade's drone thingys were attacking you guys, then he crashed it and she left with Slade. I was mad at her, and when she attacked everyone, I started to hate her. Well, I tried to, but I just couldn't.

"So then, when she ended up sacrificing herself to save all of us, I was just... numb. I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. But if she came back, I don't think I'd go back to her. I mean, sure she saved us, but that doesn't erase what she put us all through. I'm still a little mad at her for doing that. I'm also mad at her for dieing, or whatever it is that happened to her.

"Sure I still like her, but not in a romantic kind of way. I love her as a friend. I'd be happy to stay friends with her, but I wouldn't date her. I don't think I could again. It would be akward. Also, I'm kina falling for Raven. Hard."

He turned to her. "Uh... Rae? I'm falling in love with you. Every day I love you more. Everything I see or hear reminds me of you. Of your personality, of somthing you said or did. Any thought that crosses my mind is matcehd with two of you. When I close my eyes, I see you. When I wake up you're the first thing I think about, and the last thing I think about at night.

"You are an amazing person, and don't let anyone else tell you differently. You are probably one of the most awesome people ever.

"So, if Terra came back? I'd try to be friends with her again, and make sure Raven and her don't kill each other."

Everyone just sat there, jaws on the floor. Raven opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to think of somthing to say.

She smiled, and ran over to hug Beastboy. While giving him a death hug that could rival Starfire's, she wispered, "I love you too." out loud she said, "I'm imperessed. You said all of that without using the words 'like' or 'dude'." Everyone smiled. Yep, thats Raven alright! Beastboy got a confused expression, then his eyes got big.

"Oh my gosh! Dude! I did! I said like, a whole entire speech thingy without saying 'dude' or 'like'! Dude, how the heck did that happen?" The guys smirked, as Raven smacked her head in frustration. Aparently, Beastboy wasn't kicking that habbit for a while.

"Please friends! This is a most joyous occasion is in not? I shall fetch the ingredients to make a pudding of love and happyness!"

"NO!" her friends screamed. Starfire's face scrunched up in confusion.

"How is the love between friends Raven and Beastboy not somthing wonderful? Should we not celebrate?"

After being shot desperate glances from all the others, Cyborg spoke , Star? It is a good thing that they love each other, and I guess we could celebrate," seeing the look on Raven's face, he added, "If they wanted to of course. But, uh, there's no need to make your... pudding..."

Starfire's face fell. Not but a second later, she was perky again. "Ok then." all the titans relaxed. "Perhaps I could make the pudding of happyness tomorow for you all to try instead? Or the pudding of friendship!" The looks of horror returned to the titans faces. Beastboy looked like he could cry. He still couldn't fully get the taste out from the pudding of sadness Starfire had force fed him.

"How about I teach you how to make brownies tomorow Starfire?" Shot Robin, as desperate as the others. "Oh, that would be most wonderful friend Robin!" the rest of the titans sighed in relief.

"Well Raven, I think it's the last round and I get to ask you a question!"

"Joy."

**well, wada ya think? I'm not so good at fluff, so I hope this is acceptable. Happy Valentines day all! Please review!! thanx!

***ps, go 2010 winter olympics!! :)


	12. jokes and robotics

Heyy!! Wow! 60 REVIEWS!!!!! yay!!!! thanks so much you guys!!!! *Smilez SUPER DUPPER BIG* cookies for all of you reviewers!! Well, were on the final round! *gasp!* hope you enjoy!!!!!!

Raven wasn't too worried about Beastboy's question. Besides, she could always get revenge later if nececary, and she still had her freebee, so she could skip. She was expecting just about any question, except for the one that came out of his mouth.

"So, Rae, even though you always deny it and stuff, and when I try to get you to admit it usually you like, blast me out a window or somthing, but now that you have to answer..." Raven raised her eyebrow inquisetively. (A/N:sorry bout the spelling!!)

"Do you think I'm funny?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to answer this question?"

"Well, actualy you don't." stated Robin, "but knowing Beastboy, he'll just think of an even stupider question than that. So you might as well answer."

"Yea Rae, I so wana hear this!"

Raven mumbled somthing incoherent. "I'm sorry, please friend, what is it that you answered?''

A vain started throbbing in her head. "smibesfseljif"

"Sorry, we still cant understand ya Rae."

"**YES! OK? YES, I THINK THAT BEASTBOY IS FUNNY! I THINK HE'S FRICKING HULARIOUS, AND HALF OF HIS JOKES ARE SUPER CHEESEY, BUT THE OTHER HALF ROCK! OK? I LOVE HIS JOKES!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!"**

Beastboy smiled in victory, and as Raven glared daggers at him, he stated, "I knew she thought I was funny! If only I had that recorded as proof!"

"Oh, it was recorded alright!" Cyborg smirked. "I'm half robot, remember? That moment is in my memory, so its as if it was recorded!"

Raven turned to Cyborg with a truely evil look on her face. "I suggest you forget about the last 20 seconds, or I will pound you so hard, you're gonna want to forget the last year! Got it?" To prove her point, she flashed her four red eyes, while Cyborg huddled up in the corner screaming like a little girl.

"Uh... what happened just now? I seem to have forgotten everything! hehe..."

"Good. It's my turn to ask a question, right?" the others nodded. "Well, I guess I have to ask Cyborg a question then, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, the one question that I've been meaning to ask, which I'm surprised you haven't been asked already... What happened?" Everyone knew what she meant. When he had met them, he only said he had an "accident". no further details were given. No details were asked for.

"Becomin a Cyborg? Well, first you'll have to understand a little bit about my past. My name is Victor Stone, and my parents were both scientists for Star Labs."

Beastboy and Starfire voiced how cool of a job they thought that was. Raven didn't say anything. Robin, who had obviously been to Star Labs before (he was bruce waynes kid after all) also said nothing, but seemed to be remembering somthing.

"It was a pretty cool job. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps and become a scientist too. Sometimes they let me come to work with them, and I met some pretty crazy people."

"Like who, dude?"

"Like this one little guy, he was about two years younger than me. I was eleven, and I was wandering around all bored. My parents were busy talking to some bigshot, Bruce Wayne." All of his friends jaws dropped, with the exception of Robin, who just paled. "Yea, I guess it was pretty cool, but he was kinda boring. All buisness and serious. So, I was wandering around and I found this weird little dude flipping around, jumping all over things. It was pretty cool, but I knew he'd get in trouble and stopped him. Turns out he was Dick Grayson, Mr. Wayne's kid. We started hanging out, runnin all over the place. He told me his parents died. I thought about how crazy that was, and how I would go insane if anything happened to my parents." Robin smiled at the memory. He also remembered that day.

"So, my parents were doing this project in our basement for the company a couple of years later, and they said it was a secret. After a couple of months working on it, my dad led me downstairs to show me what they'd been up to.

"They had created a portal to other dimentions. I was amazed by it, and they said I could pick a dimention to see if it worked." His face got grim. "It worked alright. But the dimention I had picked... I pushed the button and a monster came out. It... It killed my mother." The titans were silent. "It got ahold of me too, but I didn't die. My dad couldn't stand to loose both of us, so he built this robotic body for me. I woke up, and I looked like this."

He looked up at the titans. "So, that's my story. I never did get to finish high school. But on the bright side, me and that Grayson kid kept in touch for a while." He smiled a wavery smile. "So, who's head do I get to mess with now?"

*Yea, that was a strange chappy, mixing humor with depressingness. Hopefully it worked. If not, well, too bad. Thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. WingedRodents and Candy

**Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans! or the doom patrol! or batman! not even alfred! (darn)**

****Hey guys!! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter!! :) (sorry if Raven caused nightmares) Just a hint, the back and forth monologue is Robin and Beastboy rambling away bout their lifes with batsy and the doom patrol. And how they felt. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cyborgs face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, I asked Robin a question, and Raven and Star, so I have to ask BB... but Robin and Star still need to ask their questions too."

"Yea, and I already asked a question this round. It's the last one isn't it?"

"Yea. Well, how about you just ask Beastboy the question, and then we'll skip him and go to Star's turn and mine."

"Makes sense."

Cyborg nodded his head, then thought hard. He asked, "So, why did you leave the doom patrol? It seemed like you guys were a real family..."

"See, thats the problem," said BB. "We_ were _a family, as in, past tense. I basicaly had the same issues as Robin and Batman, but with Mento. We would always fight, because I 'didn't follow orders' right, and I was letting 'my heart rule my head'. Basicaly, he wanted me to leave them all to die, so I could stop a macine the brotherhood of evil had made. When I saved them, Rita was greatful, and the others too, but not Mento. I don't think he knows how to give praise, or even feel emotion, other than disaproval and hate."

"Sounds like him and Batman would get along fine." Robin smirked.

"Oh trust me, they wouldn't. Mento is too much of a jerk to work with anyone but the doom patrol. He'd probably yell at Batman for having his only 'super power' be scaring little kids."

"Yea, and then batman would tell him he'd cut him up and give him to the kids he scared to make them feel better!" Cyborg and Raven snickered, while Beastboy and Star got confused.

"Huh?"

"You know, like, Mentos, the candy?"

"Oh yea! Hehe... well, I don't know if him and Batman would get along, but I do know that we didn't. He was the leader, and he was all bossy and lets not have fun."

"Exactly! And all that _don't have friends_ crap!"

"Yea! Cuz, then _your enemies will go for them_!"

"And your **_whole life _**will go down the drain! That's why you wear a mask!"

"But does he ever stop to think that we're a team, and that obviously they're gonna go for him?"

"Of corse not! He just assumes they know exactly who we are, and that they will make my whole world come crumbling down on me, but that **he **is all mighty and they won't **dare** go for him!"

"Seriously dude! The villains always want to go for the leaders!"

"Yea, and then we're used as bait!"

"Oh, that was the worst man! And then somehow it's my fault for getting captured in the first place-"

"When it was by a villain they can't even handle without me!"

"But the worst was the disaproval."

"Yea, that definately was the worst, and the constant reminders of being the youngest."

"Oh, that was bad, and then getting yelled at for 'showing off'"

"When all I was trying to do was save thier sorry buts!"

"And then feeling like a little kid when someone else tried to comfort you."

"Yea, and feeling even worse when they sound motherly."

"But its like, I don't want comfort, I want aproval!"

"To be excepted, even though I'm the youngest!"

"That even though we are just scrawny little nuncinces to villains, we mean SOMTHING to him!"

"And even when I hated him-"

''-I still wanted his stinking aproval! To make him proud!"

"But I couldn't get it, and I thought somthing was wrong with me!"

"That I wasn't good enough!"

"That I didn't disserve it!"

"But then the others would always say I did good-"

"-and I wouldn't believe it because of the criticizm from _him_!"

"And they would get all worried about the fights, and because I was mad at _him-"_

"I'd get mad at them for worrying!"

"And then they thought I was crazy."

"They wanted me to take some time off"

"But realy only _he _did, and the rest just listened ot every word he said!"

"Cuz he's the boss!"

"And only what he says goes!"

"So I train harder!"

"I work harder!"

"He doesn't notice a thing!"

"Unless I get in trouble!"

"But when I do somting good, does he listen?"

"Of corse not! It's just, _no, sorry, I'm saving the time I don't ignore you for when I'm yelling at you_!"

"_Or when I need you to save my sorry but_!"

"_Or when I want to back hand you so hard that you bleed!"_

"Or yell at you in front of everyone else!"

"So I leave, because I can't take it!''

"Can't take not fitting in!"

"Not being important!"

"But do they try to stop me?"

"Of corses not! Because _he _assumes that I'll come crawling back to him!"

"But when I don't does he do anything? Is he sorry at all?"

"Nope, of corse not!"

"Cuz I'm just a stupid little kid, and they're better off without me! Easily replaceable!"

"And then he has the nerve, the absolute nerve, to actualy replace me!"

"ANd they go on as if I never existed!"

"But didn't I mean anything?"

"Was I really that bad to have around?"

"My puns really that bad?"

"My jokes that terrible?"

"And then the villains miss me more that HE does!"

"ANd he won't let the others try and find me!"

"And he doesn't even make an atempt to call me even though I still have the communicator he gave me for emergencies I'm aparently not worth it!"

"And he doesn't try to talk unil I'm needed!"

"And he still hasn't called!"

"And he expects me to drop everything for him!"

"That I'll come back to him and be some dumb little sidekick!"

"That I'll go back and things will go back to the way they were!"

"But if I tried, he'd kick me out!"

"Make me leave! Cuz I'm not good enough!"

"I didn't try hard enough!"

"I'm worthless!"

"I ran from my problems!"

"I'm not important!"

"Then the others will comfort us all the way out of the city."

"To make me feel good, then dump me off somewhere else."

**"Because HE SAID SO!" **both boys sat back, arms crossed. The other titans stood there gaping. Beastboy broke the silence.

"So, I guess we have more in common then we thought, huh Rob?" Robin smiled.

"I guess so."

* * *

**Whoo! Some BB and Rob fluff/ranting! I think there should be more of that! I promice, there will be lots more drama and fluff, and if you guys want, more ranting.

So, Review your answers!!

Pick all the letters that apply:

Do you want:

A) RobStar fluff

B) Drama

C) Secret identitys revealed

D) Ranting

E) Batman

F) titans east

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! THANX!!


	14. North, East, and Batman

Heyy! So, after the little survey at the end of last chapter, **four** points for fluff, **three** for drama, **nine** for secret identities, **five** for ranting, **five** for batman, and **three** for titans east. I was planning on using one or two, but instead I'm gonna mush all of those concepts together over the next few chapters- wish me luck.

PS: I want to thank all the reviewers so much!! You guys rock!! You know how awesome it is to check your mail and see like, four or five reviews there at once? It rocks, so thanks!! :)

* * *

"Ok, well dude, who's turn is it now? starfire or yours?"

"I insist friend Robin, you take your turn!"

"Ladies first!"

"Well, I suppose I could take my turn now..." (She wasn't trying too hard to object)

Robin braced himself for the question. He already knew what was coming. She had tried to get him to admit his feelings many, many times, and she had the same look on her face now as she did then. He wanted her to know how he felt, he just wasn't good with emotions (look who he was raised by) Thats why he almost fell out of his chair when he heard the quesition.

"Who are you?" His eyes got wide, and his heart sped up. The others had the same look of bewilderment, also expecting the expected question.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you under the mask and the costume? What is your true name? Who are you?"

"Uh... I, can't answer that..."

"Why? Have you perhaps suffered the strange earth disease of amnesia, and not remember?"

"No, nothing like that... I'm not alowed." Robin blushed. He was a leader for crying out loud! And yet, here he was, still following the orders of Batman! Star burrowed her brows in confusion. "Uh, ya see, Batman ordered me not too... well...actually, screw batman! I don't even know why I'm still listening to him! I mean, I'm not his sidekick anymore! Maybe I'm just paranoid like him. That's why I haven't told you guys yet... wait, but I'm nothing like that jackass! Um... maybe I could... possibly tell you..." Starfire's eyes got hopeful, but then confused. "What?"

"Uh, dude..."

"He's right behind me isn't he." four heads bobbed up and down. "Crap." Robin spun around to meet the cold gaze of his mentor.

He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew he'd probably get in HUGE trouble if he was still in the Bat Family- but he wasn't, so... "Uh... wats up doc?" Everyone under the age of 20 felt their jaw hit the ground. Since when did batman come barging into their house? Since when did Robin make jokes?

"Dude! You're Batman! It's an honor to meet you sir!" Batman smirked, and Robin scowled at Beastboy. Yea, he had gotten the same treatment when they first met, but hearing someone on his team practicaly worshiping his former mentor... no.

"Is there a reason you came? Somthing tells me you didn't come for social reasons."

Batman turned his gaze back to Robin, and said, "There are many reasons. The main one though, is-" Batman was cut off by a crash, followed by banging and curses muttered in english and in spanish. "There's more of them?" Frustrated, Robin opened the door to the hallway, where Mas, Menos, Aqualad and Speedy were all tangled up in a big heap, and Bumblebee was holding her head in frustration.

"Hey guys! Uh, what are you doing here?"

Getting up, Speedy answered, "Well, now that you guys are under that truth spell, we thought It'd be fun to come here and ask you guys some questions!"

"What truth spell?" Speedy turned and finaly noticed Batman.

"Oh, you're here. Well, ya see..." After thuroughly explaining what had happened, (with help from Cyborg and Beastboy) Speedy looked up at Batman. "So now we came here to ask them stuff we can use as black mail!"

"Shouldn't you be a little more mature then that Roy?" His eyes grew wide at the mention of his name.

"How? But...What? How does EVERYONE know my identity!!"

"I work with Green Arrow on a daily basis. We both know everything." As he said the last part, he looked over at his former protogee. "We need to talk."

"Why? You expect me to listen to you after all that went down?"

"You need to calm down."

"No! I won't! You don't just come barging in here, in my home, demanding to talk after god knows how many years, and expect me to drop everything to have a heart to heart with you!"

"If you let me talk, then this could be over much faster!"

"Fine! What do you want?!"

"..."

"Go on! Oh, wait, do you have to wait another couple years to finish talking? Cuz you just talked more than I usually heard you say in a month!"

"You're coming back to Gotham."

"WHAT?! WHY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I LEFT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! I WAS GONNA BE A SOLO HERO OR WHATEVER, BUT THEN I MET THESE AWESOME FRIENDS! I HAVE A GREAT LIFE HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ME AWAY! I'M PRACTICALY AN ADULT ANYWAY!"

"I can and will take you back home."

"NO!"

"Obvioulsy, you need to come home, because you obviously aren't doing much good around here! And you're putting people in danger! I come in, and find out you're stupid enought to get a truth spell placed on you? And you were about to tell them your identity!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MY FRIENDS AND I, WE STOPPED THE FRICKING END OF THE WORLD! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOT DOING ENOUGH GOOD?"

"You became a criminal, worked for a madman, stole from my company-"

"OH, THIS IS WHAT IT'S ABOUT? YOUR FRICKING COMPANY? THAT'S ALL IT EVER WAS ABOUT!"

"Please, friend Robin did those things only to stop a madman from hurting us all-"

"And that! I told you not to get close to people! You could get them hurt!"

"Man, GA used to say the exact same thing!" Said speedy. "Of corse, he's the one hanging out with you all the time. I guess you rub off on people huh?"

"Stay out of their buisness Speedy! You don't see Robin butting into your buizness with Green Arrow!"

"And who are you supposed to be? Second in command of this little team?"

"Second in- heck no! That's Sparkys job. I'm the LEADER of Titans East."

"There's another one?"

"Pretty much." Spoke up Aqualad. "There's also about 40 other honorary titans. Were world wide."

"Anyway..." Prompted Raven, hoping to get the bat and the bird's argument out of the way.

"Anyway, he needs to come back to Gotham. He has broken the law too many times here."

"You break the law every day! Forget the term vigilante?"

"Watch that sas young man."

"Who do you think you are?"

"YOUR FATHER!"

Robin had a pure look of hatred on his face when he answered, "YOU... YOU ARE **NOT **MY FATHER!" Before batman could interupt, he added,"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO ADOPT ME!"

"BECAUSE AT THE TIME-"

"AT THE TIME? WHEN I WAS NINE! I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO ADOPT ME! I THOUGHT I WAS AT A SAFEHOUSE THE FIRST YEAR LIVING WITH YOU!"

"Well, even still-"

"NO! AND THEN THE SECOND I LEAVE, YOU FIND SOMEONE TO REPLACE ME! AS ROBIN AND YOUR SON! ADMIT IT! YOU LIKED HIM BETTER!"

"And what would give you that idea?" Batman asked throught clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe the fact that the first thing you did was ADOPT HIM! AND THE SECOND THING YOU DID WAS MAKE HIM ROBIN!"

"I couldn't have people link your leaving and Robin's leaving! It would have given away everyones-"

"You mean YOUR secret identity. But did you ever think that they'd link a new Robin and a new kid together? What did you tell everyone anyway? That I ran away to go join the circus?"

"Actualy, I told everyone you were doing an exchange program in France, and that you weren't coming home for break because you were visiting your birthplace."

"Dude! I am so confused! What are you talking about? Multiple Robins? Boarding school? DUDE!!"

"Yo estar de acuerdo con senior Beastboy." Spoke up Mas. (I agree with beastboy)

"Si." (Menos)

Robin looked over at Batman, a daring smirk pulling at his lips. "Don't. You. Dare." Robin slowly moved his hand up to his mask. "You know how many heroes lives will be at risk if you tell them your identity? All the people that can be linked to you?" Hand kept moving. "Me, Green Arrow, Superman, Question, Robin in Gotham..." when he saw he was being ignored, he added, "Batgirl..." At the mention of her, his hand faltered.

Everyone stared at him, wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing a young boy, around 14 years old wearing Robin's colorful atire. "Come on! What's taking you so long!" the boy laughed, then looked around at all the serious faces. "Uh... what I miss?"

Robin balled his hands up into fists. "Who... is... THAT?!" he pointed at the boy.

"The new robin of gotham city." Batman said in a emotionless voice.

"What?! But I met Jason before, once, and thats not him! What? You fire him too? Or is he too busy hanging around the manor like a spoiled brat to do anything?"

"JASON IS DEAD!" Robin's face paled, and the kid shifted back and forth uncomfortably.

"Uh... as much as I'd like to stay and listen to this fun little conforsation, I think I'm gonna just..." He started backing up, but ran into a redhead who had zoomed up behind him.

"HEY ALL!" she turned to Robin, smiling, her curly hair a big frizzy mess, and her blue eyes sparkling. "Miss me?"

"Babs!?" Robins face went from hostile to happy to confused, then looked at batman. Hostility won.

"I'm guessing I missed somthing?"

Raven just shook her head. She had a feeling there would be a major headache coming on...

* * *

*Well, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, and try to get my stupid headache to go away. Remember, the more reviews that come in, the faster I will upload the next chapter!! Hopefully this wasn't too confusing!


	15. X marks the spot

**Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans! or batman! not even alfred! (darn)**

****Hey guys!! So sorry bout taking forever to upload! My parents' did the unthinkable -- they BLOCKED fanfic!! And they took away my computer privilages for a whole marking period!! Grr... anyway, I'm planning on uploading a lot soon, so thanks for being patient!**

"Uh, I'm happy to see you and all Babs, but... what are you doing here? And who's THAT." Robin said, pointing at the younger Robin.

Before Batgirl could anwer, batman interupted. "Batgirl, Robin, get in the car."

"Which one?" The younger Robin couldn't resist asking.

"Both."

"Seriously, why are you here Babs?"

Batgirl's face clouded over, then her voice turned bitter. "He didn't tell you we were coming, did he?" Robin didn't answer, knowing the question was retorical. "You," she started, turning toward Batman, "You said he **wanted** us to come and get him! You said he was coming home! You said..." Her voice faltered and lowered, as she said, "You-you said he cared..." Everyone turned to Robin.

"Uh, can you give us a minute?" he said, while nudging batgirl over towards the door. Robin lead her to his room, knowing that if he stood outside the door, there would be eleven evesdroppers. After sitting Batgirl down on his bed, he asked, "Ok, Barb, what's the deal? What's going on?"

She looked up at him. "Well, you, me and Bruce... we used to be like a family, but then you left... you were my best friend... still are, just... so much has changed since you left. Jason came... and left."

"What happened?" Robin asked, genuinely concerned for Barbara.

He went out on patrol alone one night, and I was supposed to meet up with him once my dad went to bed. He wouldn't answer his communicator, so I followed his transmition..." She looked as if she was about to cry. "This big gang was all around him, seven or eight of them, all kicking him. He-he was on the ground curled up in a ball... I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen, of course, so I wack the leader unconcious, and the rest of them back off. By the time I got to him..." She blinked back tears. "I could've gotten there sooner... but I didn't. It my fault he's dead." Now she did start to cry, Robin laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bruce didn't let me go out on patrol again for a while, said it was too dangerous. I think that's when he realy started worrying about you. Before, he had been to mad at you for leaving to really care, but after Jason... he almost came to get you, but then you formed your team and all, and he saw you could do good things. Believe it or not, he is proud of you. So then recently, I started missing you more than ever, since you missed my sweet sixteen... and then now, I just missed yours." She smiled at him. "When we were younger, I remember we'd always talk about turning sixteen, and how we'd go and get our permits right then... but it didn't work out that way."

"Once you left, I just felt... empty. It was like you forgot I existed or somthing."

"Barb, you know that's not true-"

"No, Dick, I don't know that. I almost came to visit you once, after Al told me where you were."

"How is he?"

"Oh, Al's great. He hasn't changed a bit." She smiled, but then frowned again. "I didn't come, because I heard about the titans." Robin's face went from concerned to confused in a split second.

"But why would that-"

"Because. When you left Gotham, I figured, just like everyone else that you'd be back. But when you didn't come... and then I heard about the titans. I realized that's why you weren't coming back to Gotham. You obviously liked them better, and that's why you stayed here."

Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know it's not that simple... I had met new friends, and they made me the leader of the team, I couldn't just desert them... and I think about you every day. You never leave my mind. How could I forget you? You are a very unforgetable person." She smiled.

"I know. How do you deal with it by the way?"

"Deal with what?"

"Even though Bruce and Alfred told you otherwise, you still blame yourself for your parents death. How do you deal with that?"

"I don't know... I just kind of do... but Jason wasn't your fault. I could've prevented my parents death... It's my fault for calling the cops on Zucco, having Batman come... If I hadn't done that... well... but Jason was different. He was arrogant, and thought that since he wore a mask he was invinsible. But he wasn't. No one is. Even if you had gone out sooner, you couldn't have prevented it. You said it yourself, there were a lot of guys beating on him. If you had tried to fight with him... We might not be having this conversation." Barbara knew Robin was right, and leaned on his sholder for support.

"What happened to Starfire, kid?" Robin jumped up, and saw none other than Red X, sitting on his desk.

"What do you want!" Robin jumped up into a defensive stance.

"Who's that?" Asked a very confused Batgirl.

"Name's Red X. You gotta thank the genious standing next to you for the creative name."

When Barbara shot a quizzical glance over to Robin, he just shook his head. "Lets just say, I made the costume, he stole it."

"So, ya miss me kid?" Suddenly, Robin had a strong sence of dejavu, and a flashback came from the first and last time he had met, strangely enough, Jason.

_"Dick, this is your brother Jason. Jason, meet Richard." Richard scowled and folded his arms. _

_"He is NOT my brother. Not by blood, not by parents." Bruce and Richard held a glaring contest. Richard won."_

_"Listen, as much as you might hate me, the two of you need to get along." _

_"Yea, kid! We'll be the best of bro's, won't we?"_

_"One, no. Two, don't call me kid." Bruce had left the room, and when he came back, he saw Richard about to punch Jason in the face. Jason dodged, and was about to send a punch of his own, when he noticed Bruce standing there, face red, arms crossed. The two boys looked between each other._

_"HE STARTED IT!"_

_That night, Richard stayed home. Bruce wouldn't let him go on patrol with him and Jason, because he was 'irrisponsible' and 'couldn't handle it'. He found out later, the real reason was that Jason had stolen his title, becoming the new Robin. Richard paced around the batcave, for lack of anything better to do. Suddenly, Jason came in on his motorcycle, hopped off, and went over to Richard. _

_"So, ya miss me kid?_

Robin shooked his head clear. "It's you!"

"Huh?"

"Batgirl, I know this'll sound crazy, but I don't think Jason is as dead as he seems." he glanced over at Red X.

"So, ya miss me? JASON."

"Took you long enough to figure it out, bird brain."

"Then what's that make you? Bird brain Jr?"

Robin and Red X started to fight, right there. Now, back to those in the living room.

Beastboy had long given uo on evesdropping, after standing outside the door for ten minutes. "DUDE! They talk really quietly!"

Raven smacked her forehead. "Did you ever think that maybe, they aren't standing outside the door?"

"Oh yea! Hehehehe." That's when they heard the banging.

"Should we-?" Started a worried Bumblebee. She didn't want the two killing each other, but if there was drama they were gonna get mixed up with...

"I'll go make sure they haven't killed each other." Stated Speedy, walking down the hallway, finding the source of the noise coming from Robin's room.

Speedy cautiously opened the door, and was amazed when a man dressed all in black ran into him. He had a Red X accross his skeleton mask. "I'm guessing you're Red X?" Robin and Batgirl came right after him, while Red X scrambled down the hallway.

"Don't let him get away! I need to have a word with him!'' stated Batgirl, cracking her knuckles. The other titans heard the commotion, and decided to check it out. Before they could get up, the door burst open, revealing Red X running from robin, while blocking all attacks with his X shaped gantlets. Batgirl followed along behind. "Since when did those two get so fast?" she grumbled.

"Who is THAT?" asked Batman.

"Your perfect little undead son. Jason.


	16. not so happy birthday rant

**Jeepers creepers! 97 reviews!! You guys rock! *gives all the reviewers icecream + cotton candy* anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans! or batman! or robin #1, or robin #2, or robin #3...**

"THAT'S JASON?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

"He was." Batman said grimly. Red X spun around.

"Wait, HE'S here?!"

"No, this is just a figment of your immagination." Robin said sarcasticly, earning a glare from Batman, and a scowl from Red.

"You two still can't get along?" asked Batman, who was extremely irked by the situation, and wondering whether or not he should end the fight between his two sons.

While Red X and Robin sparred, Bumblebee thought aloud, "Wait, if the rest of us titans here have powers, besides Speedy and the bat family, who all have major crime fighting skillage, what are we all doing here watching them fight each other?"

"usted sabe, ella tiene un punto de." (you know, she has a point.) Stated the twins. Just as they were about to all jump in, they were stopped.

"No. This is his fight. Stay out of it."

"Say WHAT!" Cyborg protested. "Are you crazy? Red X or Jason or whatever can't be beaten by just Robin!"

"Robin has more experience than Jason. He can win, if he sets his mind to it."

The younger Robin glanced towards Batman. "That, or you just wanna see your old sidekicks beat each other senseless." He earned the Batglare.

Suddenly, Jason regenerated, landing halfway accross the room. "Ya know kid, if you hadn't stolen the belt back I could've been gone by now."

Batman, lil Robin and Batgirl were all confused, and Batgirl voiced their opinion. "Huh? How did he? What?"

"I kinda sorta powered the suit with Xenothium." Seeing that Batman was about to flip out at him, he dodged a punch from Jason, and said, "Don't worry, Cyborg already gave me the lecture about how dangerous it is, yada yada yada." Suddenly, Robin spun around pinned X to the wall.

"Ooh, watcha gonna do kid? Turn me in to the cops? Can't really do that can ya? I'm dead, remember? And you dont wanna give away your daddy's precious secret, do ya?"

"Shut up!"

"Aww, am I making you sad? Or is it just cause today isn't your lucky day?"

"SHUT UP!" Robin's grip around Red X's throught got a little tighter.

Red X choked out, "Ha-happy birth-day bro" and regenerated out of the tower. Robin snarled, and smacked his hand against the wall, which now was sporting a hole about the size of Robins fist.

"Robin?" Starfire cautiously started aproaching him.

"Pleaca de langa mine!" (get away from me!) Starfire jumped back startled.

"I believe I have never heard this language before. Is this english?"

"Dude, since when can Robin speak spanish?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's not Spanish. It's Romanian."

Cyborg looked at her quizically. "And you know that how?"

She pointed at her temple. "Mindmeld, remember? He lived in Romania as a kid." Batman aproached his ex sidekick cauciously.

"Robin-."

"pleacă!" (go away!)

"Please, you need to calm down."

"Nu! Acum sa ma dracului in pace!" (no! now get the hell away from me!)

"You watch your language young man!"

"You know Romanian?" wondered Speedy aloud.

"Not much, but over the years I've picked up on some things. Mostly insults. I just don't see why he's getting so worked up about that little birthday coment. He never was one to celebrate though. I never understood that."

Robin spun around to face Batman. "Desigur, nu aţi înţeles! Tu încă nu! Chiar crezi ca as vrea, pentru a sărbători ziua mea de când am pornit nouă? Parintii mei au fost ucişi de ziua mea! Chiar crezi că am dori să sărbătorim asta? Desigur, tu nu intelegi! crezi că, o dată ceva rău se întâmplă puteţi muta doar pe si uita de el. Poate ai putea, dar nu pot! Sunt slabe de genul asta, bine? Du-te acasă Bruce. Nu vreau, pentru a sărbători, nu vreau aici. nu acum. nu vreodată. du-te!"

(Of course you didn't understand! You still don't! You really think I'd want to celebrate my birthday ever since I turned nine? My parents were killed on my birthday! Do you really think I'd want to celebrate that? Of course you don't understand! you think that once something bad happens you can just move on and forget about it. Maybe you can, but I can't! I'm weak like that, okay? Just go home Bruce. I don't want to celebrate, I don't want you here. not now. not ever. just go!)

No one realy understood what he was saying, but everyone could tell that it wasn't something good. Beastboy broke the silence.

"So, could you say that all again? I need to pull up google translator."

"uf." (ugh)

**** So, how'd ya like that chapter? If you liked the rant, then yay! if not, sorry, i couldn't help myself. Ranting always seems so much better in other languages :). please review!! **


	17. tattle tale

OMFG!!!!!!!!!! OVA 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK U ALL REVIEWERS!! U GUYS ROCK!! LUV YA LOTS!! *hugs all reviewers* I promise you'll like this chapter even if it's short (hopefully.) I'm dedicating this chapter to **V2113**, and you'll know why once you read the end of this chapter (if you've read thier review anyway.) Also, I know I screwed up Jason's death, but I just needed him to be there, so I didn't really look up any facts. Enjoy!!

"You know you're acting pretty immature."

"Taci." (shut up)

"You know," started Batgirl, "the least you could do is hmm, I don' know, SPEAK ENGLISH!" Robin's eyes grew wide.

"Nu vorbesc limba engleză?" (I'm not speaking english?) everyone nodded their heads.

"trage! Pot să înţeleg voi toţi, dar nu pot par să vorbească limba engleză! rahat! în cazul în care i cant a vorbi chiar limba engleză, ce drept am să fie un lider! Eu nu ar trebui să fie, oricum, un lider sau un erou, în general, atunci când nu am putut salva chiar părinţii mei propriu! Sunt un eşec! Eu nu merită această viaţă! Eu doar nu merită să trăiască! De ce nu a putut tocmai am murit cu părinţii mei? Unele fluturaşi au dovedit a fi. Maybye aş doar ... Nu! Asta e doar partea rea din mintea mea sa vorbesc ... nu, mi-ar opri oricum ... poate ... putea foarte bine muri la fel ca şi părinţii mei, la fel ca tatal ca fiul dreapta? Bun thing tu tot nu poţi să mă înţelegi"

(shoot! I can understand you all, but I can't seem to speak english! shit! if i cant even speak english, what right do I have to be a leader! I shouldn't be anyway, a leader or a hero in general, when I couldn't even save my own parents! I'm a failure! I don't deserve this life! I just don't deserve to live! Why couldn't I have just died with my parents? Some flyers they turned out to be. Maybye I should just... No! That's just the bad side of my mind talking... no, they would stop me anyway... maybe... might as well die the same way as my parents, like father like son right? Good thing you all can't understand me.)

Raven's eyes grew wide. What the others didn't know, was that because of the mindmeld, she _could_ understand what Robin was mumbling. She heard every suicidal thought. Batgirl tried to calm Robin down. "Robin, please! It's Batgirl! Remember?" when he continued rambling on in a distressed manner, in a lower voice, she said, "Dick, remember me? It's Barbara. You need to calm down, ok? I think your friends are getting worried." Robin seemed to calm down a little bit. He had stopped his rambling, but what they didn't know, was what he was planning.

Robin stood up, and started intently starting at the window. A second before he could run, Raven infulged him in dark energy. "NO!" Robin kicked and squirmed trying to break free of the magic. Eventually, the strain was too much, and Raven let go. She put her hands on Robin's shoulders, and said, "There is no way I am letting you jump from a window, grappling hook or not! And for the record, thanks to our little mind meld, I can understand every word, so think again!"

"Mare, desigur, veţi tuturor oamenilor mă înţelegi." (Great, of course you of all people understand me) He looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face turned devious. "există întotdeauna este modalitate alternativă de a arunca-mi trai departe... şi aş ajunge la enerveze om de lilieci în timp ce eu sunt la el " (there always is the alternative way to throw my life away... and I'd get to piss off Batman while I'm at it!)

Raven was starting to worry. "Robin, what do you mean by that?" Robin took a moment to collect himself, and took a deep breath, enabling him to think straight.

"I mean, that I'm sick of living around secrets, and lies, and drama. I mean..." Before anyone had a chance to react, Robin ripped off his mask and flung it accross the room.

"What are you...?!"

"I mean my real name is Richard Grayson, son of John and Mary, the Flying Graysons. I mean I was taken in by Batman." He pointed at the fuming man in black. "Yea, big scary Batman is my foster dad, Bruce Wayne. Over there, is my best friend from Gotham, the lovely Barbara Gordon." He glanced at the younger Robin. "I have no clue who you are, but I grew up with tarrot cards and psycics all around me, so I'm gonna guess that your name begins with a 'T'. The rest of you," he said, ticking the names off on his fingers, "Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Koriand'r, Karen Beecher, Garth, Roy Harper, Mas and Menos. And Starfire," he said, turning to her, " I never got the chance to say it, but I think I'm in love with you. Not l-u-v, but the real deal l-o-v-e."

He looked between the rest of them. "Is there anything anyone else would like to share?" Richard just watched as his friends mouths just moved up and down as if they were going to say somthing, but no sound coming out.

"Man!" Shouted the younger Robin. "How'd you know my name started with 'T'? It's Tim Drake by the way." everyone just stared at the kid. "What?"


	18. lectures and sparta

"Ahem." Batman broke the akward silence, in an forced calm voice. "First of all Tim, you're not exactly supposed to anounce your secret identity to the world just becuase the idiot over there guessed the right letter. Second, if any of you value your lives, you will leave this room. Now." Everyone sprinted for the door, and Richard tried to sneak past as well. "Not so fast, Dick, I'd like to have a word with you."

"But I value my life!" he said cheekily. Batglare. "Fine."

"Fine? Everything is NOT fine! You just told them your secret identity! and Barbara's! And mine! AND tricked Tim into revealing his, even though you knew exactly who he was, along with all the other titans names!"

"but only cuz-"

"And then to top it off you just spit out how you have a crush on that silly girl?"

"She is NOT just a silly girl, she's-"

"I don't care who she is!"

Robin smirked."Says the one who used to date a villain, and is now dating an Amazonion that can kick his ass."

"She is a princess Robin! Don't you think she's a little out of your league?"

"Don't you think Diana is a little out of _your _league? She's a princess too. Or are you on the same level because you're a millionaire?" Batman put his hands on his ex-sidekicks shoulders.

"Richard, listen to me. You are trying to date an intergalactic princess, whom I am sure has many other admierers. And she's on your team, which will put her in danger, and besides, you're just..."

"Just what Bruce? Just a sidekick? Just a little circus freak? huh? Is that all I am to you?" He glared at his former mentor, "No wonder I wanted to leave Gotham so badly. It wasn't the crime, or the Joker, or Barbara," he shot a look of disgust at Batman, "it was you."

Batman was FUMING by that time. "Get in the car."

"WHAT?!"

"Get in the car! I'm taking you back to Gotham. You obviously don't care enough to put your feelings for this girl to the side while crime fighting. Diana and I don't show any emotions for each other accept for at the watch tower and as our alter egos. You would put your selfish love for this girl in front of your work."

"Did it ever cross your mind that she might like me back?" silence. "She has been trying to get me to ask her out for so long, Bruce. Dropping hints, attempted flirting. I wouldn't call it selfish love if I've made her happy as well."

"I don't want to hear it. Get in the car, NOW. I will discuss with your leader why your absence will ensue. Barbara and Tim will be there shortly."

Robin just stood there. "Are you disobeying orders AGAIN? Richard John Grayson get your ass in the car!"

"Disobeying orders? I'm doing exactly what you told me to do!"

"I told you, to get in the car."

"You also told me you needed to talk to me." he saw the confused look on Batman's face and clarified, "you said you will discuss with my leader why my absence will ensue. Well, start talking."

"I don't need you here to talk to them."

"And you call yourself a detective. I AM the leader!"

"Ok, then you can tell them you're gone once we get to Gotham."

"No. You're not the boss of me anymore."

"You DARE to challenge me? After all I've done for you?" That last line got Robin pissed. _'yea, what did he do for me? pay for my parents funeral and take me in like some charity case. Then, he puts me in danger time and time again, and blames me for it! he hasn't done anything possitive!'_

Robin spun around and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Batman got up glaring at his former protogee. "And then I'm testing you for steroids."

"WHAT?! JUST BECUASE I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO PUNCH YOU MEANS I'M ON STEROIDS? COULDJA HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME???"

"You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can." They got into fighting stances. "If I win, I stay, if I loose, I go back with you. Deal?"

"Fine."

Robin looked around. "Maybe this isn't the best place to have a fight. Come on."

"To where?"

"The training room."

Robin opened the doors of the living room, and was not surprized to find a large group of evesdroppers fall forward. He_ was _surprized however, by the fact that Raven and Batgirl were talking and laughing like old friends. Robin shook his head as if to clear it. "As you've already heard, we'll be in the training room. Don't go in there unless you'd like to be potentially malled or otherwise dead."

The other two from the batclan nodded in agreement. "When Bruce and Dick fight with words its bad enough. When they trained together Dick would end up with more bruises then from fighting. But if they're really fighting..." she walked over to Robin and whispered in his ear, "good luck."

"Oh he'll need it alright," mumbled Tim, rubbing his sore arm. He had been training that morning. Cyborg and Raven lead the rest of them away from the training room. What Robin guessed, and Batman didn't know, was that they were being lead to the little watching room. They could see the caped crusaders, but they couldn't see the titans.

Once they got there, they saw the two fighters about to battle. "esto debe ser bueno" (this should be good) exclaimed Menos.

And the epic battle began...

**hehehe I feel mean leaving this kind of cliff hanger, but tough :) Please review!!


	19. the battle!

*thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story!! You guys rock!! :)  
** also, just gonna warn you it might be confusing at times, cuz it jumps between the titans and robin, so yea. Enjoy!! :)

The two crime fighters were ready to battle (after making up some rules.) Robin, who still hadn't replaced his mask, stood in one corner, and Batman in the other. The only 3 unspoken rules were:

1. no killing

2. bone breaking or

3. coma-putting-inning.

Everything else was valid.

The titans and guests all were ready to watch the fight. Cyborg pressed a red button on the control pannel. "Dude, what's that button do?" asked an inquisitive Beastboy.

"Cyborg is looking for blackmail." Beastboy scratched his head in confusion, and Raven rolled her eyes. "He's recording the fight."

"Oh! I-I knew that psh... hehe." The count down started, and as soon as the signal went, the two began. Neither struck out at first, just taking in their suroundings. Robin had the definate advantage, having practicaly lived in the training room for all his time with the titans, but Batman was observant.

Without warning, Batman sprung forward attempting to punch Robin, who dodged, and attempted to give an uppercut to Batman's jaw. Batman also moved out of the way, then tried to sweep Robin's legs out from under him. Robin knew the trick (having been trained by the guy) and did a back handspring to dodge.

Back in the control room, Beastboy pointed out the obvious. "DUDE! Number one, why aren't they using their weapons, and two, since when can Robin do a back handspring?!" Of corse, as soon as Beastboy asked, Robin did some more fancy flips. "DUDE!"

"Well he did say he was one of the Flying Graysons, smarty," stated Aqualad. "You know, like the TRAPEZE artist slash HIGHWIRE act? He's probably been doing stuff like that since he was in dipers!"

"And for your other question," started Barbara, "they both have too much pride to use their weapons. For now, anyway. They'll get tired eventually and start throwing stuff at each other. They're sort of like guys that don't like asking for directions when their lost while driving."

Raven nodded her head in agreement, then frowned. "Turn the volume up, I think they're talking, well, yelling at each other." Everyone stared. "What?"

"You don't seem like the evesdropper type." stated Aqualad.

"I have my moments. Now someone turn it up!" Meanwhile...

"Give it up Richard, you can't win this fight."

"And why not?!"

Batman sent a flying kick at Robin, who didn't dodge quite fast enough, and stumbled back."You know you can't win, becuase I have more experience! I taught you everything you know! Every attack pattern, every deffensive and offensive play you know! I can practically read your mind! You're probably the most predictable person I know!"

Robin started to laugh a bitter laugh, causing Batman to stop attacking for a second. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think you taught me everything I know." He swiftly got up and connected a fist to Batman's jaw. "You taught me mixed martial arts. You also taught me criminal annalysis, about DNA samplage, and a bunch of other stuff I could've learned from watching CSI." He sent a flying kick at Batman, who placed his hands up to block his face. Robin bounced off of the hands like a spring board, and soared off into a double backflip, landing on a window ledge. "My _parents_, taught me to fly."

While Batman pulled out his grappling hook to follow him up, Robin discreetly pushed a button on his utility belt. As soon as Batman shot out his grappling hook, Robin jumped onto the line, slid accross, until he reached a startled Batman, and delivered a kick to the face. He then jumped off of the line, into the middle of the room.

He stuck his hand up, to everyones confusion, then with perfect timing, he jumped up, and grabed the trappeze swing that came his way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Robin just smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know trapeezes were illegal on the west coast." He flipped over to the next swing, and sat on top like a bird in a cage. "You're on my turf now, Bruce. How you gonna win this fight?"

"Like this." Batman threw a small device at the high ceiling, where the bolts of the trapeeze were screwed in place, causing the bolts to come loose, and the boy wonder to fall, just like his parents, to the floor. Only this time, he was about fifteen feet up, not fifty, so no real damage was done phisically. Mentaly though...

Barbara and Tim especially, were horrified. "He didn't just... Babs, tell me he didn't go that low... please tell me he didn't just..."

"He did... on his parents death annaversary and his birthday none the less. It doesn't get any lower."

"Didn't just what?" asked a worried Bumblebee.

Filling in for Titans East, Batgirl added, "The bolts. That's how his parents died. They fell to their deaths. Batman, either intentionally or not, reenacted his parent's deaths."

Tim was unusually pale, seeing Robin fall. To him, Robin was like _his _mentor. Someone to look up to, like an older brother. "Timmy, you OK?"

"I-I I took a picture with him and his parents the day- was the last one to talk to them besides Dick. I was in the audience... I... I saw it happen." he whispered. He couldn't take it, having seen all three Graysons fall. _Please, Richard. _He thought._ Please have the will to get up. You **have** to get up. _

"Nenorocitule!"(You B______!) Robin shouted, getting onto his hands and knees. Only after he had shot the device had Batman realized what he had just done.

He started walking towards his old partner. "You know I didn't mean..."

"Didn't you?" he spat out.

Batman started causiously walking towards Robin. "Come on, I was just trying to get you to come down-"

Seing the black clad figure coming towards him, Robin's face took on a horrified expression, and he forced himself up, starting to back away. "Stai departe!" (stay away!)

Batman made the mistake of looking into Robin's eyes. They not only shone with hatered and disgust like before, but with fear, and you could almost see his crushed spirit through his midnight blue eyes.

"Dude..." was all that was said. None of the titans, let alone Barbara, had seen him so... defeated.

Batman's heart softened for the kid he had once called his son. He didn't want to drive him away because of fear. In a softer tone, he started, "Richard, please. I'm sorry, OK? I didn't think. I was just trying to get you down, not to restart your past nightmares."

By this time, Robin had backed into a corner, scrunched up into a ball. Fear overthrew all other emotions as Batman walked accross the room to him, but there was nowhere for him to run. "Please, Richard, believe me. I'm not going to hurt you, ok? We can end this stupid fight now, and go back home, ok?" He helped Robin up, who seemed to be a little more trusting than before.

Suddenly, the former weak defenceless boy wonder sprang up, and kicked batman in the temple knocking him unconcious. Then smiling like the Cheshire Cat anounced, "I am home."

Back in the control room, the rest of them stood gaping.

"I SO need a copy of that tape!" shouted Tim. And so ends the battle.

**so, how'd ya like it? loved it? Review! Hate it? Review anyway :) please n thank u :0)


	20. out with the old, in with the old?

Batman sat up, blinking his eyes in confusion. What had just-? Oh, yea. Robin had just kicked his but. He looked up finding 12 teens staring down at him. He looked up at Robin. "Richard... where the hell did you learn to do THAT?" Robin just smirked.

"I told you that you'd regret making me do that acting camp" he said smugly.

"But... you-? how? Usually I can see right through you."

"You used to be able to, but not anymore. I'm not just some putty in your hands, Bruce."

"Fair enough." Batman was too dizzy to notice Beastboy slip a cd into Tim's waiting hand.

"So... what now?" asked Batgirl.

"Now, _he _leaves. You and Tim are welcome to stay though, if you'd like." everyone nodded in agreement. As cool as it was having _the _Batman in their house, too much drama came along with him. (plus the fact that they really didn't want robin saying anything that'd cause him to get permanately taken away to Gotham.)

"What are you going to tell your father?" Batman asked, since Barbara _still _hadn't told her dad about being Batgirl.

"I'll tell him I'm visiting a friend and I'll be home late."

"Don't you mean early Babs?" asked Tim. "I mean, Gotham is on the other side of the country..." Barb shrugged.

"I'm leaving. I suppose you're staying also, Tim?"

"Yea. I'll take a plane back to Gotham or somthing."

Before leaving, Batman took one last look at his former protogee, raising one eyebrow asking the silent question_. Are we cool now? _Robin smiled.

"See ya round Bruce." He silently left the room.

"So, are we gonna finish the game?" asked Beastboy, noticing all the new victims in the room.

"How about we just hang out?" suggested Raven, not wanting to be overloaded with more terrible stories of everyone's horrible pasts. Everything went almost without a hitch from there.

Barbara and Raven discussed magic and how annoying and immature guys could be. Bee and Cyborg hung out with Aqualad and Speedy. Starfire went to the kitchen to make tamaranian 'brownies', and Mas and Menos were easily persuaded to follow her, making sure she didn't accidentally poison anyone. Beastboy and Robin were setting up the game station, after being provoked by Tim to see who _really _was the video game champion. Beastboy lost the first round, and after going at it for fifteen more minutes, Dick and Tim decided they were in a tie for first place. Starfire, after giving up on her brownies, made her way over to Barbara.

"Hello, Miss Batgirl. I am very pleased to meet you. I am Starfire. Where are you from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, how old are you, and do you wish to be my friend?"

Barbara blinked in surprize. "Uh, Gotham, bat-jet, purple, nineteen, and sure!"

"Oh glorious!" shouted Starfire in delight. "We must do some of the 'hanging out' and the painting of toe nails and the 'getting to know one another'!"

"Um... ok? So... what are your answers to the questions you asked me?"

"I am from the planet of Tamaran, I flew to earth in escaping the crueltys of the Gordanians, my favorite color is pink, and I am almost sixteen of the earth years!" The two girls began talking about just about everything. All was well untill...

"So, how do you know Robin, Barbara?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, we go way back." She replied, almost dreamily. "I had been working with Batman as a sort of unofficial partner, when Dick came along on a mission. We uh, didn't get along well at first... I kinda called him a pixie, becuase of these silly boots he used to wear." Both girls began to laugh.

"Robin and I also did not get along at first. When I had come to Earth, I knew no English, so I didn't know what he was saying. While I had been trying to release my hands from the bonds which prevented me from using my powers, I had caused much damage. Robin believed me to be a threat, and started attacking me with friends Beastboy and Cyborg until friend Raven stopped the fighting."

"Oh? She didn't really seem the peace maker type when I was talking to her."

"Yes, well, she saw the restraints on my hands, and realizing I was just trying to get them off, she put a field of force around me. Then friend Robin came and used a small device to choose the lock and free me from my bondage." she started to blush.

"I'm guessing you mean pick the lock? And what's with the blushing?"

"Well, immediately after he freed me, I sort of kissed him..." Batgirls eyes grew wide and she started a caugh attack.

"Excuse me?" she got out, looking at the Tamaranian with a mix of rage, bewilderment, amusement and jelousy.

"On Tamaran, we have the ability to learn new languages through lip contact."

"And you picked _him _in particular because?"

Starfire looked at the girls angry face, confused. "He intrigued me. No one else I had seen on your planet looked such as him, wearing the maskm so I chose him to kiss. Is there a problem with that?" She asked, challenging the other red head.

"Not exactly..." Barb mumbled. "We just weren't officially broken up, that's all... he doesn't need to be kissing girls the second he gets away from me..."

Now, it was Starfire's turn to have her eyes bug out of her head. "YOU have dated Robin?"

Barb nodded, and seeing the shocked expression on her face, in a mock-sweet voice she added, "Is there a problem with that?"

**Short pointless chapter I know, but at least Batman's finaly gone! i cant decide if i want star n batgirl to be friends or hate each other. any ideas?


	21. conversations

*Ok, so when I asked wat u thought about the whole babs/star thing, most of you wanted them to end up being friends. Which they will be, after a little, discussing... :)

Starfire shot her a look of bewilderment. "But... you are so much older. How could you...?"

Babs rolled her eyes. "It's only a three year age difference, FYI, and what's so hard about seeing us date? I'm almost exactly like you."

"Please, I cannot find the connection... how are we so similar? Are you also from Tamaran?"

"No, but think about it. We're both tall, have green eyes, red hair, and toned skin. We both fight crime, and... we both love Dick."

Starfire began to see the similarities, when she processed the last similaritie. "YOU are in love with ROBIN?" Starfire began to panic. _If Batgirl has dated Robin before, and she still loves him, does that not mean that Robin loves her back? But Robin said he loves me... actually, he said he THINKS he is in love with me. What if he really loves Barbara? _

Seeing the distressed look on Starfire's face, she softened up. "No! Not like that... anymore... if anything, now he's like a little brother to me! I do love him, with all my heart, and I'm sure he still loves me as a _sister. _He is in love with _you _Starfire. And I'm guessing you love him back?"

"With all of my being, I do."

"Hey! You're not supposed to say that till the wedding!" Babs joked, starting to re-warm up to Star. Both girls giggled. They traded stories of their adventures, and all was well with the both of them. Now, over with the others...

"BEASTBOY! I SWEAR TO AZAR! IF YOU DON'T GET THIS THING OFF OF MY HANDS IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF TARTAROUS AND DON'T THINK I CAN'T! I AM HALF DEMON AND FRIENDS WITH WONDERWOMAN, SO I CAN PUT YOU THERE!" As you've probably guessed, that was Raven. Beastboy had again, glued a videogame controler to her hands. But this time, he had used gorilla glue. It wasn't coming off any time soon.

"Aww, come on Rae! It'll be fun! You'll love it! Or do you just not wanna play cause you think I'll beat you?"

Raven glared at him for a moment, then said, "Bring it on!" Everyone was a little shocked at her wording, until she explained, "Sorry, I normaly wouldn't agree to this, but brave and happy are having a party in my head. Litterally." Everyone laughed, as she sat down to play. It was a racing game, and Raven was clueless. Beastboy and Cyborg took off from the starting line, while Raven stayed behind. _How the heck do you work this thing? _she thought, and she was surprized to get an answer.

_Hold down the green button. That's your gas petal. And before you ask, yes, this bond thing works both ways, so... yea. _Raven complied to Robin's instructions, and found herself slowly inching forward. _Good, now turn to your left, right about... NOW!"_

_But there's nothing over there! _

_Just trust me! _Raven did what she was told, and was shocked to find herself in the lead. She was so far ahead, that neither of the boys playing with her noticed, thinking she was way behind on her first lap.

_Isn't that cheating? _

_No, it's just a short cut. Cheating is when Beastboy types in all of those codes before playing. They just don't know it exists._

_And you do becuase?_

_In Gotham, I had a lot of free time. Didn't have much to do during the day. _

_What happened to fighting crime? _

_We only did that at night. And I didn't become Robin until about a month after living in the manner. So during the day, there wasn't much to do. Quick! Hit the blue button!_

Raven did as she was told, and smirked after realizing what it had done. The button had unleased an attack on the unsuspecting Beastboy, causing him to crash into Cyborg.

"Seriously Grass stain! Stop trying to help your girlfriend get a lead, and get your but outa my car!"

"I wouldn't have crashed into you if you hadn't thrown that potion at me!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Both boys went into shock, as the word WINNER flashed on Raven's screen.

"Wa? how... you? Dude! No fair! How the heck did you do that?"

Beastboy saw Robin smirk before turning to face the other way, pretending to be busy getting a waterbottle. "DUDE! You so helped her! That's not fair!" Robin turned back, the face of innocence.

"What are you talking about Beastboy? How could I have helped Raven? I was all the way over here, and the controler is glued to her hands."

"Dude! What about that whole mind link thingy? He coulda sent you cheats!"

"Robin's not an empath, so how could he have?" Raven asked innocently. Beastboy stumbled off, grumbling to himself. As soon as Beastboy wasn't looking, the two friends had a discreet high five behind their backs.

"I saw that." said a smirking Tim. "So how does that empathy link work anyway?" as Raven explained to Tim how she journeyed into Robin's mind, Bee came over to talk to Robin.

"We better be heading out." she said. "I think the twins are getting tired, along with the rest of us." She pointed over at the nine year old twins, half asleep on the couch. "We gotta get back to Steel City. See y'all around?"

"Yea. We'll have to do somthing like this again sometime. Well, minus Batman and a truth spell." Bee smiled, and went over to Cyborg.

"See you around Sparky, she said, kissing him on the cheek."

"Yea... see ya..." He was almost floating. Once the Titans East were gone, it was relatively quiet. The girls all talked while Babs braided Starfire's hair. Beastboy and Cyborg went back to video games, Beastboy repeatedly winning, Cyborg to focused on Bee. He would mumble "She kissed me!" every now and then.

Tim walked over to Richard. "Seriously dude, acting camp? You could've won an emmey from that little performance! That must've been one heck of a camp!"

Dick smirked. "Well actually, they didn't really teach us that much. Most of the acting skills I've gotten I owe to the clowns at Haley's... That's what being a performer does to you I guess. But Bruce doens't need to know that." They both smiled.

"So, what was on that CD that Beastboy slipped you?" he asked. Now it was Tim's turn to smirk.

"Proof that you should be an actor. And Batman blackmail." Richard smiled at Tim. Now if he could just talk to Starfire...

He walked over to the girls, who were still gossiping, Starfire's hair completely braided now. "Uh, Star? Could I talk to you for a second?" Starfire nervously got up, seeing Babs discreetly wink at her. _Good luck. _She thought, seeing her little brother take Starfire to the other side of the room.

**Gonna end it there. Sorry! And just to let you know... since all good things must come to an end, the next chapter will probably be the **LAST** one. :_(. Sad I know, but it had to end somewhere! Maybe a sequel will be coming up... I don't know! Thank you to all of you reviewers and readers, and I hope you enjoy the ending! :)


	22. decisions

**Heyy! The moment you've all been waiting for.... the FINAL CHAPTER! :o K, so probably not, but... ey well. just to let you know, I am completely setting this up for a sequel if you cant tell... hehehe....

WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF UP AHEAD!

Starfire's heart fluttered as Robin offered his hand to her. "Of course I have a moment to speak with you!" And she quite literaly, floated besides him. He took her up to the roof, wanting the conversation to be completely private. They both sat down, legs dangling over the edge.

"So... about what I said earlier..." Starfire practically glowed. Oh! I believe this to be the part where he asks me out! "I'm sorry." Or not.

"for whatever reason are you sorry?" Starfire was getting frantic at this point, clutching at the last threads of their possible relationship.

"It wasn't fair for me to put you on the spot, blurting my feelings out like that. I should've had more control then that. That's why I'm sorry. We can just forget I ever said that." And the last thread slipped.

"Why?"

Robin was confused. "Why what?"

Starfire, seeing how clueless the boy really was, started getting angry, her voice raising higher with each syllable. "Why must you throw it all away, Robin? We could have been so much! We could have been happy together, yet instead you pretend that you never had the feelings in the first place!"

"Star, I-"

"No Robin, you listen to me! I also have the feelings for you! I love you, and I will not let you throw away your feelings for me without a backwards glance!"

"Star-"

"No, you-" Robin put his finger over her lips, cutting her off.

"Starfire, let me explain. Do you know why I wanted you to drop it?" she shook her head. "It's becuase I'm a coward. I was affraid of what you'd say. I was affraid... that you didn't love me back."

At this Starfire smiled. "Robin, I have never stopped loving you. And I never will. I believe I have been dropping the clues ever since the day I met you." Robin smiled his crooked grin.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"That game we were playing... I still haven't asked you your question."

"What is it?"

"Starfire... will you be my girlfirend?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" They leaned in for a kiss, and of course, this being them, it had to be the exact second Beastboy came to find them, and burst onto the roof. (A/N: well I couldn't let this chapter get too gooey, now could I?)

"Dudes! Come on! Barb and Tim are leaving soon!" seeing how close they were to each other, and their matching red faces. "Uh, did I interupt somthing?"

Robin sighed. "We're coming." he shot Starfire an appoligetic look, but she didn't mind. She got up and walked hand in hand with the love of her life.

The three went downstairs, and gave their goodbyes to their new friends promising to stay in touch. Batgirl pulled Robin aside for a minute, and they had a quiet conversation out of earshot of the others.

Starfire watched Robin's face, trying to decifer what they were talking about. She was ammused to find that after Babs had said somthing and pointed at her, Robin had started blushing. She could tell the conversation got more serious, watching Robin's face go from serious to shocked to bewildered in a matter of seconds. After about a minute more of talking, they joined the rest of the group.

"Uh, guys? If you don't mind, Babs has somthing to ask you... we talked it over, and personally I think it'd be a good idea, but she wants to know-"

"If I could stay here." she interupted. "As a titan." The titans jaws dropped.

"You want to be a titan?" asked a bewildered Raven.

"Well, I really like you guys, and this city, its so... cheerful, a total step up from Gotham. I think it'd be fun to work with you guys. No offence to you and Bruce, Tim, but I've been getting even more sick of Gotham lately, and a certain Bat," she looked pointedly at Robin, "and even if it's only temperary, I think it would be a good thing overall. It couldn't hurt to try, you could always ship me off to Gotham. So, what do you guys think?"

Everyone was shocked. This was NOT the big news they thought she was going to share. Everyone thought for a second about their decision, which was unanimous. No one said anything, knowing who the deciding vote _really_ would be. They glanced at Robin and Starfire's entwined hands, realizing their couple-ness. They also knew that there were rumors that Robin used to date Batgirl. Would it really be such a good idea to have both girls around? The deciding vote spoke.

"Oh, glorious! It would be most enjoyable if you came to live with us! We could have the partys of slumber, and go to the mall of shopping, and do the painting of toe nails..." As Starfire rambled on, the rest of the titans smiled.

"Welcome to the team, shorty!" exclaimed Cyborg, handing her a communicator.

"Dude! This is gonna be so cool! If only you were blonde though, I have a bunch of really good blonde jokes! I could tell you anyway!" Raven groaned at the suggestion.

"I suggest investing in a lock and earplugs."

As they all began their excited chatter, Robin looked over at Tim, who was hanging back in a corner, quietly trying to slip out. "You weren't gonna not say goodbye were you?" asked Robin, stopping Tim, who grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not needed here. I should go..."

"You know you're welcome to stay here too you know." Robin offered.

Tim's face lit up for a minute, then dimmed. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have a home. I _belong_ in Gotham. Batman needs a Robin. Also, don't you think it would be confusing if their were two Robin's running around the same city? The criminals are psyco enough without us confusing them more." They both smirked at the thought.

"Well if you ever change your mind... were here. Oh, and take this." Robin tossed a small device to Tim, who caught it, and stared at it in facination. "Even if you aren't a full timer, consider yourself an honorary titan."

"Thanks man." With that sweet note, Tim left to go back to Gotham. Turns out, Bruce was kind enough to send the batjet back to pick him up. Robin went back to the others.

"So Babs, what are you gonna tell your father? You can't exactly just disapear..."

"I'm going to tell him. Everything." Robin nodded, knowing it was finaly time for her to spill. Somehow, she had managed to keep her secret from her father for almost nine years. Barbara left the room to make what was going to be a _looooooooooong _conversation. After she left the room, all was quiet.

"Dude, I can't believe all that happened in one night!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"I know man! So much has happened! At least there are no more secrets between us." Cyborg smirked, looking over at Robin and Starfire.

"I hate to say this, but Beastboy, you actually picked a good game. Even if you were stupid enough to put a truth spell on all of us." This is when Beastboy started laghing.

And laughing,

And laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Robin, for about the millionth time questioning Beastboy's sanity.

"I... can't believe.... you all... fell for that! hahahaha!" he spat out between fits of laughter.

"Please friend Beastboy, what did we do the falling for?"

"You all seriously think I put a truth spell on you! And you admitted all that stuff because of it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"But what about the spell grass stain?"

"I made it up! I'm not THAT bad at poetry. ha ha ha ha ha!" That's when it sunk in.

"You mean to say, that we went through all of that, relived some of our worst memories, and at times almost killed each other... becuase YOU wanted to play a JOKE?" Beastboy looked up from laughing long enough to see Robin's tomato red face.

"Um... yes?" Beastboy shrunk back, noticing his friends' faces taking on similar shades. "Uh... I think i'll just...he he..." and with that, he ran, all the titans behind her.

And somewhere down the hall, in her new room, Batgirl heard the commotion, and smiled. _Welcome home, I guess._

_**_And that ladies and gents, is the end of ATNL! :) :( I hope you all like it! Special thanks once again to all readers and reviewers! Without you guys, this would probably just be about two chapters long and unfinished :)

So, what do you all think about a sequel? Any thoughts are welcome! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
